Fresh Starts
by Dale2nanschris
Summary: Join characters from OUAT as they live in the Alternate Universe of real town Storybrooke, Maine. Teens and Adults face the everyday challenges of life. Focus is on a group of teens and their families surrounding the Swan family, father Ronnie(nickname Rumplestilskin), 16 year old twins Emma and Regina, and their little brother Henry. Chapter one begins with the new school year.
1. Chapter 1

The small town of Storybrooke, Maine isn't known for much of anything. It's cobble stone sidewalks and small shops seem to change very little with the seasons. In spring, the town square was dotted with wild phlox and daffodils and the old faded watering troughs were filled with Pansies. In the fall, its oak, maple, apple, and chestnut trees were painted in shades of brown, red, and orange. In winter, it was a snow covered winter wonderland. Summer had it's daylilies and clusters of wild flowers.

It was summer when the tourists came to escape the heat of the big cities that the town came alive. Otherwise, only a few tourists would stop and admire its charm for a few days; then they would move on. Like any town it had a mix of rich families, working class families, and poor families that appeared to get along. The truth was quite different.

The Swan Family was no exception. On the outside they seem to be the perfect family. The patriarch of the family is one Ronald "Rumpelstiltskin" Swan. He is a tall man of normally quiet temperament with longish black hair and ruggedly handsome features. The mother Cora has reddish black hair and a comely appearance. Their children, Regina, who has dark hair like her father is a bright spirited girl; and her fraternal twin sister Emma, who is blond, is equally spirited and the typical tomboy. Henry like his father has dark hair and is quiet and introspective. All seems nice and normal.

However, Cora was unhappy. Oh, she loved her kids and husband but circumstances had taken her toil. The truth was that Cora once wanted wealth and power but in college her outlook on life changed. She currently had everything she wanted but it seems fate had other ideas. She was glad that her husband was content teaching English Literature at Storybrooke High. She only wished she had the same contentment. Looking in from the outside, life appeared good for the Swans.

It all changed one day when Ronnie returned from a PTA meeting at his school. What he found when he came home was his neighbor, Eva Blanchard, watching his children. He asked her where his wife had gone. Eva explained to him. After hugging Regina and Emma he went upstairs and to check on Henry. He found him sleeping with his blanket dragging on the floor. He picked it up and tucked Henry back in.

Ronnie then went into his study and walked over to a case that held a silver dagger. On the dagger was his nickname "Rumpelstiltskin". Removing the dagger he walked to a wall that held pictures of his family. Ronnie began slashing the photos of him and Cora leaving those of his children alone. The Swan temper was legendary and all his children had inherited it.

That was ten years ago and his family had to learn to stretch a penny. Ronnie was now the principal of Storybrooke High but his salary barely covered expenses. It was a good thing that their house was paid for.

The large Victorian aged house with its street number 815 Elm Street was pretty modest. It's front porch use to wrap around the sides. Faded roses and mountain laurels in the front showed that the summer days were winding down and that autumn was stretching forth her hand to begin painting the tall oaks that had provided much needed shade.

The kitchen was a busy place and the morning rush was well underway under Ronnie's patient supervision. His sixteen year old twins, Regina and Emma, were finishing up clearing off the breakfast dishes when their bother Henry bolted through the door and almost knocked the plates that Emma was placing into the dishwasher from her hands.

"Hey Kid, slow down, what's the rush it's only junior high!" She laughed.

Regina shook her head laughing, "He only knows two speeds, sleeping and hyperspace."

Ronnie looked at his son and remembered how he was at Henry's age and laughed, "Don't worry it won't be long before he has his nose stuck in his books. We won't be able to get him out of his room then."

Regina and Emma nodded, "That is true. Once school starts he's all work and no play. However, we are going to change that this year." Regina declared.

Henry rolled his eyes at both his sisters. "Well my hard work will pay off. Both with my grades and on the basketball court. You both should try it sometime. You know ...success."

Emma came around Henry's side and shoved her elbow in his ribcage. "Dang Ginny he's getting to be as much of a smartass as you. There's hope for him yet."

Ronnie shook his head and laughed. He loved the morning ritual his kids put on daily, harassing and teasing each other. Ronnie put his tea cup into the dishwasher and closed the door. "Every one ready for school?"

Regina looked at her Dad and mumbled, "I'm as ready as I can be considering my dad is the principal. Starting tenth grade is bad enough."

Emma nodded as she put on her jacket, "Well at least it's a new building so no rats."

Regina laughed, "You forgot about the lost boys and girls they'll make up for that."

The Lost boys and Lost girls were from the wealthier families in Storybrooke. They were the last in a long line in a feud between the working class kids and the rich kids. Oh, there were some in the rich kids like Killian Jones and Regina's boyfriend, Robin Locksley, that preferred to earn their own money and refused to take part in the silly feud.

Henry nodded, "They will more than make up for it."

Swan frowned sarcastically "That is no way to talk about your classmates. Respect is a must."

"Yeah well that's a two way street now isn't it." Henry barely whispered so only his sisters heard. Emma high-fived him.

"We need to get going." Regina looked at Emma "Nice outfit Tomboy."

Emma just grinned, "Thanks Big Sis."

Regina looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, "Don't mention it baby sister." Emma laughed out loud while Henry just rolled his eyes.

The Blanchard kitchen was a modest affair. It was a large enough to accommodate the family and a few guests. White lace curtains were pulled back to allow the sunlight in. Other than a small herb garden on the windowsill and a few knickknacks, the room had very little ornamentation. Eva Blanchard kept telling herself that she needed to buy a few vases and pictures to make the room homier. It could be a very cheery morning but it was not shaping up to be one of Eva's good days. Her left arm was throbbing. The arm had been injured during a robbery when Eva was on the Storybrooke police force. She had taken a bullet for her partner Frank Hardy. It left the arm weaken and then she had to leave the police force. That was six years ago, and there were some days the bitterness took over. Thankfully those days were becoming fewer.

"Mom, why don't you let me help with breakfast?" Mary Margaret Blanchard asked.

"I have it MM, using the nickname she and everyone else calls her.. It's just the cold autumn air. Nice outfit. Is that the one you spent all summer on?" Eva replied.

"Yes it is. I found the old pattern at Gold's. Not too conservative or too wild." MM said smiling.

"MM, sometimes I wish you would have a little bit more of me in you." Eva replied.

MM laughed as she sat at the table. She actually thought she was pretty wild compared to her best friend Emma. Leo Blanchard came in and kissed his wife, "Breakfast smells good. I will be home by 4 so I can trim those bushes outside."

"Leo, we have kids. There is no need for you to rush home to do yard work." Eva laughed.

"Well Eric does put in his share of yard work. Speaking of which, where is Eric?" Leo said

Eric came in the backdoor. "I was putting my football gear in the trunk of MM's car. My maverick is on the outs again. Good thing that it is easy to work on. Besides it is MM's week to drive. Once I get the new starter on the mav, which should be this weekend, everything should be good for a while."

Eva looked at her kids "Well, you can't go to school on an empty stomach so eat something. I've made Belgian waffles and maple smoked bacon." Leo looked at his son. "Eric, I know you love that car but don't you think it's time to put her out of her misery?"

"Dad, she just needs a little love." Eric laughed.

Leo shook his head and grabbed his son and put him in a head lock and rubbed the top of his head.

"Boys, behave or there will be no waffles for either of you." Eva teased.

Eva looked at her husband, "Leo I remember that old Nova you use to drive. You were always working on it." She teased. All the family banter was improving Eva's disposition. "We had some good times in that car. I remember in the summertime going to the drive in. We never did watched much of the movie though." Eva said.

A big smile came to Leo's face.

"Mom!" MM and Eric shouted. "That is too much info!" MM said as her face turned red.

Eric frowned. "Way too much info."

Leo and Eva laughed. "Well kids, the stork didn't bring you, you know. " Leo grinned at his wife as he riled up his kids.

Eric shook his head as if to get a certain image out of his mind, while MM moaned a very loud "Ugh, please stop."

Leo looked at his daughter, "Speaking of romance, MM are you going the welcome back dance Friday?"

"Yes Flynn and I are going. I love him so much." MM said with dreamy eyes.

"Mmmm" Leo muttered. His grin vanished.

"What was that dear?" Eva teased.

"Sweet heart you know we don't like him. We wish you would find someone else." Leo said

Eva looked at her husband, "My dad felt the same way about every guy I ever dated including you sweet thing. And we started dating when I was 22 and you were 24."

"That was totally different." Leo grumbled.

Eva laughed, "Well hun in my father's defense you rode a Harley and dressed like you were a member of the Hell's Angels. You can hardly blame him for having his concerns. However, what is different is that MM just happens to be your daughter, and so the rules are different now and you are being a typical dad."

Leo countered, "Well as I recall you spent most of that time caring less about what Richie thought and blatantly ignoring his concerns."

Eva added, "Babe, of course I did. I was a rebel and proud of it. And let's not forget your high school nickname was The Shredder."

Eric's eyes widened, "What? Dad was named after the villain from 'The Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles'?"

Eva assured her son, "Don't worry it's not as dramatic as it sounds. Back in high school, your dad played lead guitar in a band and let's just say he was awesome at it. The best Ax-man in the area."

Leo said, "Hey better than what they used to call me in grade school. they could have nicknamed me Yoda."

Eva looked at her son, "So Eric have you asked Ariel Trident to the dance?"

"Yes yesterday. Ariel is a sweet girl and I love her." Eric admitted.

"Well I am glad that you found a decent girl. Eric, you and Gus seemed to have become good buddies too." Eva replied.

"Gus listens to me and has helped to learn to control my temper. Besides, Peter Banning and his lost boys have learned that they can't push my buttons anymore. The only one that still has a problem with me is Dave Nolan. I miss Jimmy too and I wish I could help him, but Dave has this wall built all around him, and nobody can seem to get past it. Not even Gus." Eric said. "These waffles are great and the maple smoked bacon is delicious. Thanks for breakfast mom."

"Just remember not to neglect your studies. You both get so caught up your extracurricular actives and your jobs that you forget to study." Leo said.

"Well, I've decided that studying comes first. Only three years left of high school and I am going to make the best of them." Eric replied.

MM nodded, "Yeah I need to crack down too. I won't be doing much tutoring this year."

"Good to hear. Eva you out did yourself. I''m enjoying this so much. Would anybody like another waffle?" Leo said as wiped a bit of strawberry jam off his mouth.

"I would ."MM said.

Eva placed another waffle on MM's plate. She loved her family and what had started as bad day had turned into a good one. Even the pain in her shoulder didn't matter anymore. She made a mental note to go see Lily Booth and Ruth Nolan for a quick shopping trip and lunch.

She worried almost as much about her kids' friends as she did her own and was troubled by what Eric had said about Dave. She knew that Dave didn't consider her a real hero but Dave was entitled to his own definition of that word. She herself didn't consider what she did as being a hero, it was just her job.

She held no resentment toward the young man. He had suffered a great lost when his brother and role model, Jimmy, was killed. She understood that loss more than Dave had realized. She had seen Jimmy grow up to be a fine young man and his loss while saving his men made her deed pale in comparison.

It was early morning as Aurora sat on the edge of the tree house waiting for the deer to start feeding. She doubled checked the f-stop on her camera, her tripod, her laptop and she smiled as they were close to perfect. She stayed quiet as she waited. Ruby had told her that it was okay for her to be there because her mother probably wouldn't be back for a few more months.

The tree house was still in great shape for one mostly built by kids from old scraps of lumber. The tree house had a railing that encircled it like a ring and four rooms. Of course Ruby, Flynn, and the rest of the gang didn't know that they actually had a great deal of help. Sol, Ronnie, Bill and Al had secretly fixed any mistakes.

Aurora saw several deer walk into the meadow and quickly snapped several photos. They were all doe. Soon, a buck came out of the woods and joined them. She took several of him. Suddenly, a shot rang out causing her to jump. It was not hunting season yet, and she felt sick as she saw the buck fall. She quickly dialed the game warden and took photos of the slain buck as soon as she hung up her cell phone. She slid back in the shadows and watched as the poacher came out of the woods. He looked around as if he was casing the area, and as he saw nothing out of place, he started to swagger and appeared giddy. She recognized the face when he turned slightly. It was Hans. She took several quick shots of him. Hunting season was long and there was no need to poach during the off season. A few minutes later as Hans was gutting the deer, both Aurora and he heard the siren. Hans jumped up and slipped back into the woods.

The game warden looked at the photos and looked at Aurora, "Great work on the photos. However this is private property so what were you doing here?" Athene Eveningstar was curious as to why the young woman was in the woods, in a tree house, in the first place.

"Well, it belongs to my friend's mother. My friend Ruby Redman. She said it would be okay for me to be here. What will happen to the poacher that did this?' Aurora replied.

"Well it's private property, and it isn't deer season, so he is in big trouble when we find him. As for the deer carcass it will rot unless someone can take it and have butchered." Eveningstar replied. "I will need to take your memory card. Do you have copies of these?"

"I always have backups. I did it right before you entered the meadow. I think my dad can take care of that buck if that is alright with you?." Aurora said. Eveningstar nodded.

"Dad, I'm at Ruby's old tree house Han's poached a deer and there is no point in letting it go to waste. so why do you come get it." Aurora said over her cellphone.

"I'll be there in a jiffy. You should hustle and get to school. You don't want to be late on the first day."

"I'm on my way Dad. I made plenty of time to do this shoot and get there in time."

Tamara York pulled into an empty spot a with her 1967 Z28 Camaro. It's rich black interior glistened in the morning sun. She pushed a button and the top lowered. As she got out, David Nolan pulled in next to her in his 1969 Selby Mustang. Tamara smiled. "Sounds like you managed to scrape up enough to get that Edelbrock top end kit. She sounds sweet."

David laughed "Kris, Gus and I put it in yesterday. You still haven't ragged out that Z28 yet?"

Tamara laughed, "I keep her in perfect condition. Just like this body."

David shook his head, "You need to stop the street racing. You are going to kill yourself. You and Bo have a huge rivalry. You both take too many risks."

Tamara giggled "Well you did pretty good Friday night. What was it 1000 bucks after 5 races? Don't worry Dave. I know what I am doing."

Actually Tamara at times had a death wish because her mother's preferred method of keeping her in line was an old broom handle. Something that most people thought only went on in the poor neighborhoods. When it was really bad Tamara could only see death as a way out.

The sounds of a Harley hog suddenly rang out through the parking lot echoing off the buildings. Neal Cassidy pulled in beside them. Neal slowly got off his bike and looked at them, "Hi David and Tamara, Where can I find the office."

David shook his head and pointed, "Go straight into the front doors and turn left. Are you ready for your uncle to be your principal?"

Neal shrugged "As ready as I can be. He and my dad made me sign up for football. Not sure how good I'll be."

"Well you've done pretty well in those pickup games we've been playing." David laughed.

Neal looked at Tamara and her car, "I hear you guys street race. Anyone race bikes?"

"Not many bikers here unfortunately. Get yourself a real ride with a good engine if you want to race." Tamara said mockingly.

"I'm a biker, four wheels are just too slow" Neal replied with a chuckle.

The high school student parking lot was slowly filling up. Emma and Regina got out of Regina's truck and headed into the building. They entered into the older part of the building, a large foyer with a statue of a knight in the center and a trophy case filled with sports awards on the right. There were three sets of double doors that lead into the main hall. A large bulletin board was on the wall directly across from the doors.

As they headed through the doors, they saw their friends, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Ruby Redman reading the bulletin board. They walked over to them and they had a group hug.

Emma looked at her friends, "I intend to have a good time this year. I am really looking forward to gym class."

Regina sighed. "Emma you need to focus on more than sports and gym class. Don't you have Honors Government and Trig this year?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Ugh you already are in Trig? I will be lucky to get through Algebra II. I hate math classes. "

Ruby was bisexual and had a reputation as a bit of a wild girl. Rumor had it that she smoked and drank regularly, and jumped from relationship to relationship. Her mother, Anita Redman was a model and an actress and was currently in Australia filming a TV series. All the publicity on her mother claimed she was a drug addict and alcoholic. Ruby had lost count as to how many men her mother had been linked to the last couple years. Ruby had grown up mostly without her mother, particularly since Jr. High seeing less and less of her mother during her formidable years. They haven't spoken a civil word to each other in five years. Ruby was Emma and Regina's cousin.

Mary Margaret Blanchard, better known as MM to her friends, lived next to the Swans. They had grown up together and were more like family than just friends. It had been Eva who had helped the Swan children the most after their mother had left them.

Regina looked at Ruby and MM. "So did you two make the cheerleading squad?"

Ruby laughed. "Yeah we did but it wasn't easy. Ms. French wants everyone to try out even if you were previously on it. There were a lot seniors on the squad which means a lot of openings and a lot of girls trying out."

MM nodded, "All that hard work last spring and late summer paid off in the end. How come you didn't try out Ginny?"

Regina laughed, "Really? Me waving pom poms and jumping up and down?"

Everyone shared a laugh with Ginny. "Yeah not exactly what I picture my big sis doing." Emma added.

MM looked them, "You must both really be bummed having your dad as the principal. I bet he will keep you both on your toes."

Emma laughed. "Ginny and I have him wrapped around our little fingers. He doesn't scare us." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Emma. "Okay he scares us. But he is really a softy underneath all that gruff. Most of the time." All three kept looking at her. " Okay, yeah. It sucks."

The continued to talk and laugh about the upcoming school year. Flynn walked up to MM and smiled at the four girls.

"Hey MM, want to go out tonight?"

MM smiled and said "I'd love to."

She reached over and gave him a soft kiss. The other three smiled at them both. All five then turned back to look at the bulletin board.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion at the doors.  
Ruby and the others looked round and saw the lost girls come in. The lost girls forced their way past them, pushing them away from the board. Milah Jenkins smirked as she ended up in the middle of bulletin board with her gang. She looked over the board and one announcement in particular caught her eye. She smiled. "Well look at that. The 10th Grade officials nomination sign up sheet. Hey everyone, you are looking at your new class president. She signed her name on the sheet.

Regina's expression grew cold and her eyes flared. She walked up to the board brushing against Milah's shoulder. Taking her pen from her purse she wrote her name on the President nomination sheet. "I think I'll throw my hat into the ring."

Milah laughed as she pushed a little against Regina's side. "You will be lucky to get a single vote."

Regina smiled, "Luck will have nothing to do with me winning this election." Emma grinned and shoved her way through the lost girls to stand proudly next to her sister. "Ginny will kick your ass." She looked directly in Milah's eyes.

Milah smiled dangerously. "Speaking of kicking someone's ass. I haven't done that for a few days. But I think I found my next victim."

Emma continued staring at her. Milah stepped closer to Emma so they were within inches of each other's faces. Ruby pushed past to stand next to Emma with her expression of 'bring it on' obvious to anyone. MM and Flynn came up behind Milah effectively blocking her from her gang.  
MM whispered to Emma "Don't start anything with her. She is not worth it."

Regina sized up the situation and looked at Emma, "So did you make that hoop thing?"

Emma laughed, "Yep. Star forward and it's called basketball." Emma backed up a step and turned toward her sister. "Or hoops if you actually play."

Regina grinned, "Congrats Tomboy, now do us proud. But then you are a Swan and that is a given."

Milah looked at them with a smirk and shoved her way past the bulletin board, and walked away with the rest of the Lost Girls following behind her. Jackie and Christy Everett shrugged their shoulders as they walked by. Marian followed behind Christy, looking back at Ruby one last time.

Regina watched them walking down the hall and started laughing disdainfully, "Was it something I said?"

They all started laughing.

Harmony Simmons crossed her legs in an attempt to stop fidgeting. Sitting across from the school's principal and vice principal was making her nervous. By contrast, her sister who was actually the one enrolling at the school, was still. Yet Harmony could see the fear written on Melody's face. To outsiders, Melody appeared to be calm and at ease. But Harmony knew it was her Tai Chi training that was masking her emotions. Melody's eyes flashed and she was flicking her fingers against the underside of her leg where only she could see. A knock on the door stopped Principal Swan's speech. Ms. LaFaye walked the short distance and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Curtis. I believe I am expected."

"Yes, please come in. Your student is actually here right now." Ms. LaFaye responded.

Introductions were made all around and Mr. Curtis pulled up a chair. He immediately started doing his job as he signed everything to Melody that was said. Ronnie Swan explained that they had hired Mr. Curtis from the neighboring town of Morgan's Hallow, since they had never needed a sign language special needs instructor at the high school before.

'Great,' thought Melody, 'I am apparently the only deaf kid in this entire school. Well that just sucks.' She played with the corner of her backpack as she watched Mr. Curtis sign everyone's words. She had her hearing aids in but they only allowed the very basic sounds to penetrate and she could not distinguish any words. She sighed resigning herself to another year of loneliness. Once kids figured out she talked by signing, they all just ignored her. She actually could talk but mostly did not. At times, she did talk with her sister but strangers could not understand her words most of the time, and it was frustrating. In fact, most people thought she was mute as well and she did not ever correct them.

Mr. Curtis would be in every class with her, the only exceptions being lunch and in the girls gym locker room. She looked up at her sister who returned her gaze. Harmony gave her a small encouraging smile. She glanced back to her interpreter to listen. Soon the meeting was over for her, and all her paperwork signed. She looked at her schedule and followed Mr. Curtis out of the room into the school's hallway. She waved goodbye to her sister, who was staying to sign more paperwork. As they rounded a corner she saw two boys watching a pretty, tall, blond girl at her locker. She walked a few more feet, opened the door to room 114 and entered with her interpreter right behind her. With much apprehension, Melody Simmons started her first day at Storybrooke High.

Emma arrived at her locker and opened it. She sorted her books out and got ready for her first class. Emma was unaware that she was being watched from a distance. August was gazing at her. Emma and August had been best friends since second grade. He also has a crush on her since forever but had never had wanted it ruin their friendship.

David noticed how August looked at Emma, "Dude can't you be less obvious? Just go and ask her out already"

August shrugged "What is it with you Dave?"

David laughed "Man, you've been crushing on that girl since she saved your life back in second grade and have not done anything about it."

August stiffened "Excuse me, that's not true!"

David rolled his eyes "Really? Name one occasion"

August thought for a few minutes "Valentine's Day 2006 I made Emma that heart-shaped card asking her to be my Valentine and she said yes."

David shook his head "Yeah as a kind gesture. She was being nice"

August rolled his eyes at David realizing that his friend was clueless about him, "I'm her secret Santa every Christmas."

David looked at him with a grin "Does she know that yet?"

August laughed "No, that's the whole point of a secret Santa, you're not supposed to tell them Daveeeee." August was enjoying the game he was playing with David.

David put his arm around August, "Gus, Dude, you keep doing all these nice gestures for her but not once have you asked her out ."

August shook his head and shrugged away from Dave. "That's again so untrue, I nearly asked her to dance at the Junior High Dance, remember?"

David looked up in the air, "That's it, you nearly asked her, dude you choked."

August took a deep breath he wanted to tell Dave that he had been dating Ruby at the time, "I didn't choke, I was two feet away about to ask her until Greg Mendell threw a football at my artificial leg and made me fall flat on my ass and the punch bowl landed and spilled all over me. Everyone laughed at me."

David sighed "Look, my point is you have not once asked Emma out on a date. What are you waiting for? You're in the best position dude. You're her best guy friend. You two hang out all time and she trusts you completely so it's not like she doesn't know you exist. What is it with you and Emma Swan anyway?"

August looking exasperated "That girl isn't my soulmate Dave. She is just a friend."

David laughed "OMG not the old we're just friend's crap. She is a hot blonde girl that any guy dreams about doing it with. Seriously, why can't you have a wet dream just like every other hormonal teenage boy?"

August stared at David in disgust, "not every boy has sex on the mind 100% like you do."

David rolled his eyes as he looked up "Dude, you haven't even seen a girl naked."

August shrugged, wanna bet, jerk, he though. , " Just because I don't read porn like you doesn't mean I don't think about sex."

David looked at him with compassion "That doesn't mean you have to fantasize about Emma. Any girl will do. Heck. It could be Cameron Diaz for all we know."

August chucked, "Then if that's the case Cameron Diaz is my fantasy. Look Dave, I don't undress chicks in my mind."

David leaned against the locker "Look dude my point is we're not kids anymore. Were in high school now. You shouldn't let having one leg stop you from getting some action."

August wanted to laugh, "Seriously Dave?"

David laughed "I don't mean getting laid, going on a date and having a girlfriend. It's time dude seriously. Grow a pair of balls and do something about it. Make Emma see you more than just the dependable guy who always there for her. Look. Ruby's having a party at her house on Friday to celebrate the beginning of high school why don't you ask her to go with you?"

August shrugged "Because even if I did, Tomboy wouldn't go anyway she doesn't do parties remember?"

David nodded "Then ask her to a dinner and a movie."

August laughs "Then if it's so easy for you David then why don't you take your own advice and ask out MM? I know you been crushing on her for as long as I can remember."

David laughed "I want her to come to me first."

August shook his head his long hair going from side to side, "Yeah right, you're just afraid of having to deal with her brother"

David looked at him "Uh-huh"

August stared at David "Yuh-huh."

David got a serious expression on is face "I still can't fathom how MM could be related to that maniac."

August chuckled "C'mon he's not an axe murderer."

David looked right at August and frowned, "He's as good as, Eric is a maniac who attacks people."

August stared right at David with a stern look "Now you're making him sound like a stalker rapist."

David shook his head "Seriously, the guy likes to beat the crap out of people."

August frowned "Yeah, who are usually asking for it. Pan and the lost boys"

David looked at August in wonder "How do you know that?"

August looked back "Well, if people are gonna speak ill of heroes they deserve all they get."

David looked at Gus with a bit of contempt, "Look I'm sorry about the tragedy that happened to Eva, we all remember how it affected her and her family, but Eric can't keep using that as a free pass for attacking people. All actions have consequences and Eric has to learn that."

Just like Jimmy shouldn't be a free pass for things you do, Gus thought.

Belle French entered the cafeteria and sat down at the faculty table. A few minutes later Ronnie entered and got a cup of tea. He walked over, "Good Morning Miss French, is this seat taken?"

Belle smiled at heart was pounding in her chest, "Of course not Mr. Swan. How are you feeling this fine morning."

Ronnie laughed, "I'm sure that my kids don't think it's a fine morning."

Belle chuckled, "Well you do wear two hats now. I'm sure they will manage it. You know the dagger you have in the display case in your office has been the subject of some outlandish rumors."

Thirteen year old Ronnie Swan was sitting at the table across from another boy, Swan rolled a set of 5 sided dice.

Swan smiled, "Well I can either heal myself by 20 healing points or block your spell by 15, costing me hit points. Miles, I will heal myself."

Jefferson Hatter laughed as he rolled, "Good move Rumpelstiltskin. But I will use my magic staff to cast a draining spell on you."

Ronnie grinned and rolled the dice, "Remember when I held a roll in reserve? Well I am combining it with this one, casting the spell of total destruction upon you taking all your health points and hit points."

People started clapping. A tall man stood up and walked to the podium, "The Curse of the Dark One quest has been won by Rumpelstiltskin Swan. Come Mr. Swan and receive the Dagger of Merlin."

Jefferson slapped Ronnie on the back, "Good game buddy."

Ronnie laughed, "Thanks Jeff but I got lucky."

Ronnie walked up to the platform and took the dagger, "I couldn't have done without Jeff Hatter teaching me how to play by beating me over and over again."

Ronnie smiled, "Oh it is just a trophy from an AD&D tournament I won when I was 13. My father made me swear that I would keep my grades up when I started playing that game. He was more proud that I kept my end of the bargain on the grades. I keep it as reminder of that more than of the game. It is where I got the nickname Rumpelstiltskin"

Belle grinned, "Well he should have been proud, you've told me that your father was a common laborer and wanted you and your brother to be men of letters."

Ronnie nodded and slipped his tea, "He was a firm but fair man. Sol and I learned a lot from just watching and listening to him. Well it was nice talking to you. Miss French would you give me the pleasure of your company and let me take you out to dinner this Saturday night?"

"Why Mr. Swan are you asking me out on a date?" Belle asked.

"Ms. French I believe I am." Ronnie chuckled.

Ronnie was walking down the locker lined hallway and saw Peter Banning and motioned to him.

Peter approached "Yes Mr. Swan?"

Ronnie looked at him, "You are such a polite young man. Mr. Banning. Your reputation precedes you. Let me make it clear. I will be watching you and if any of your band steps out of line it will be you that gets punished."

Peter glared at him with a smile, "That's not fair. Are you sure you want to take that road?"

Ronnie laughed, "Do you Mr. Banning? I never say anything I don't back up. I've already spoken to your father and he has agreed to it. Oh and that goes for the Lost Girls too."

Peter walked away as a hunchback boy in a wheel chair went by. Swan looked at him and then at Peter. Ronnie stopped the boy, "Glad to have you in our school, ."

Aramis smiled, "Thanks Mr. Swan. I can't wait for class to start. Math is my best subject."

Ronnie laughed, "Well you will find that most everyone here will make you feel at home. Those that don't, well they will be taught some respect:"

Ruby was walking down the school hall sucking on a lollipop. She stopped in front of her locker. She felt eyes on her and realized she was being watched by Glenda North. On the surface, Glenda and Ruby appeared to be the complete opposites of one another. Ruby was wild and had a free spirit. She did what she wanted and cared not one bit what others thought of her. Glenda was conservative through and through. She followed her morals that she had learned at home from her father. Glenda had always looked down her nose at Ruby, judging her to be a 'loose woman', the kind her father said would be going to hell and was ruining the country. She even had called her hurtful names, and she wasn't exactly sure why Ruby bothered her so much. There were many others at school that she should have been bothered by, but she just ignored them. Even though she didn't understand it, she also felt remorse after her encounters with Ruby but pushed that feeling away.

On the surface it appeared that Glenda was a girl with strong religious convictions and closed off thoughts, when in fact deep down Glenda was more of a free, open and kind spirit just screaming to get out. By hearing the two together, anyone would have thought they were hateful enemies. But the truth was that Glenda actually admired Ruby and her freedom and her fire. She had thought back in middle school that she might actually be in love with Ruby, but she had pushed those feelings way far inside, due to the extreme conflict with her beliefs So instead of facing her feelings she lashed out at the one who confused her the most.

It's not like Ruby had no idea. She would notice Glenda gawking at her from afar while she was getting dressed during swim or gym class. It stemmed from an encounter she'd had with Ruby when they were thirteen and in 7th grade. During a game of Truth or Dare at a party, Ruby had been dared to make out with Glenda. Even though very shy about it, Glenda was a willing participant and found herself enjoying it too much. Something clicked for both of them but neither wanted to acknowledge what had happened. Soon after that Glenda started acting like it had never happened. Then she started lashing out. So much so that neither could see Glenda's pain just under the surface. Until recently that is.

Ruby smiled, "Hey Glenda how is my nemesis today?"

Glenda winced knowing Ruby had found her staring and said the first thing that popped into her head, "I just find it appalling that a girl your age would dress like someone twice their age." Secretly she thought just how sexy and lovely Ruby looked.

Ruby laughed, "Oh Glenda how I just love our daily encounters. How I just look forward to them."

Glenda asked, "I'm just wondering how you can sleep at night corrupting those poor souls the way you do."

Ruby joked, "I sleep like a baby thank you very much and as for corrupting souls, honey I've had no complaints from any of them."

Glenda said, "My you really are a tramp and you really do have no shame."

Ruby countered, "Well at least I'm honest about who I am. At least I am not pretending to be something I'm not."

Glenda said, "I don't know what you mean." Inside her heart actually fluttered at the comment.

Ruby teased, "Come on you can fool everyone else with this goody- goody religious zealot facade but we both know that's not who you really are."

Glenda said, "You're deluded."

Ruby kept teasing, "Come on why don't you admit it."

Glenda asked, "Admit what?"

Ruby smiled, "That even though you appear to hate me really you actually want me. You probably dream about me touching you."

Glenda was appalled, "Whhhhhaaaaat!? That's absurd." her breathing picked up and she could feel herself getting warm.

Ruby said, "Come on I've seen the way you look at me. How you watch me like a stalker."

Glenda denied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ruby assured her, "It's okay. I don't mind I'm used to being watched from afar. You still think about it don't you?"

Glenda asked, "Think about what?"

Ruby teased, "You know what. The slumber party at MM's when we played truth or dare and you kissed me."

Glenda responded, "You mean the night you kissed me and you took advantage of me?"

Ruby corrected her, "As I recall you were a willing participant. I only meant to give you a quick peck but you turned it into a full blown kiss. The next thing I knew you were caressing my neck and arms."

Glenda choked and stuttered. Then she gave the version she had been telling herself, "No that was not the way it was. We were drunk from your mom's vodka. We were confused and we didn't know what we were doing."

Ruby added, "Actually, it was red wine and you only drank a few sips and then you spat most of it out. So no Glenda, you were hardly drunk. And had you been truly drunk I would never have even tried to kiss you. I don't do that."

Glenda paled and then admitted, " Well no matter. It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. It never will again"

Ruby smirked, "Alright. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. But you felt something that night. You know you did. Perhaps it stirred something in you and now you are just afraid of letting it out. So you pretend you are better than me and that you are more moral and that I disgust you. When in fact you felt something and even now you feel drawn to me."

Glenda spat, "You know ruby you're right. I did feel something that night. Disgusted, repulsed, and sickened. In fact, whenever I think of that night it makes my skin crawl and I get sick to my stomach."

Ruby smiled, "Sure. Whatever you say. But I remember a lost girl seeking and finding a safe place when you kissed me that night. You are still searching Glenda."

Two new girls Alice Pleasance and Dorothy Gale were standing just inside a room near Ruby and Glenda's exchange.

Alice shook her head and spoke to Dorothy, "That girl is hurting and Ruby clearly doesn't see how much. Obviously she hurt Ruby by ignoring what really happened, and now even Ruby is shutting her out. That is no way to help some one to see the light of day. That girl is in desperate need of friends who understand the turmoil she is going through and not accusations and discouragement."

Dorothy nodded, "I have never talked to Ruby, but I think maybe it's time to spread the news that after some storms a beautiful rainbow is just over the horizon. The other girl is hurting, She has trapped herself a cage and can't free herself. She needs enlightenment. She needs friends."

"Hey Sister Christian. Did you forget your nun habit again? " Ginger Grant yelled at Glenda as she walked by her.

Dorothy and Alice winced and both looked up to see Ms. French grimace as she heard the comment. She smiled at both of them and nodded. They smiled back.

Glenda had stiffened at the stupid words. She couldn't let them see how those words stung her soul. She couldn't let any of them see her pain and anguish. She didn't know that Ruby felt her pain and was ashamed.

Ruby glared at Grant but said nothing out of fear that Glenda would be hurt even deeper. She looked at Glenda, "Look, I am sorry if what I say makes you uncomfortable or scared. That is definitely not my intention. Sometimes I also forget to listen and just run my mouth. I am not miss perfect but at least I try not to hurt people. If I did hurt you at all Glenda, I am truly sorry."

Glenda looked at her, as her stomach was doing flips, and gave her a weak smile, "I was harsh too. I know that your reputation is way over blown. Don't let them see your fears because if you do then they win. That's one thing I've learned to do. Both here and at home. Look I need to go but Ruby, I don't mean to insult you, and I am not sure why I do. I know it is wrong." She turned and hurried off down the hallway before Ruby could see the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Archie Hopper's homeroom was a fun place to be. Hopper was always in a good mood. The students respected him a lot, He was like a dad to many. He also had love for each of the students and had mutual respect for them.

Hopper had long red hair and beard. He drove a classic Harley hog. He was tall and lanky but that was deceptive as Hopper could handle himself in a fight.

Hopper called his homeroom to order. The students took their seats. He looked at them good naturedly, "Good morning everybody. I hope you all had a nice summer. I would like to welcome our newest students, Anna Kelly and Dorothy Gale.

Archie called the roll call. As he called their name each student said 'here.'

When it came to Emma's time she said 'present' instead and just grinned.

Archie shook his head at her laughing. "Young lady you had better be glad that I used to help change you."

Hopper spotted Tamara in the back row and rechecked his roll book, "Tamara York."

Tamara shrugged, "Here, Mr. Hopper."

Hopper looked at her and smiled, "Well I suspect that we are both surprised that you are in this class. It must have been our new girl's vice principal Ms. La Faye. that's behind this assignment. Now class a few announcements."

As he was going through the announcements, Greg Mendell walked in with a note. Hopper read it, "Well it seems that Greg is now a part of this homeroom as well. "Welcome to the class."

"Now first thing, if any or you need to talk about anything you know that I am here. Next as I said earlier we have a new girl's vice principal, Ms. Boann Blu La Faye. I understand that she used to be a headmistress at an English girl's school and won't take any misbehavior lightly so Knights and Corvettes don't get caught."

The class laughed.

Hopper waited for the laughter to die down, "Finally, There's a welcome back to school dance in the gym Friday Night. As always the school dress code will be enforced. Not that we have much of a code anyway. Now everyone have a great school day."

MM passed a note to Emma that said, 'Sit together with the Vettes at lunch and hang out together with us after school. Also what is your free period?'

Emma passed the note back replying "Sounds like a plan girlfriend. 11 to 12."

MM smiled and nodded.

Archie looked at his notes, "I just noticed this, don't forget the signup sheet on the bulletin board in the hall for class president. I'm sure we will have some fine candidates."

Milah snickered, "You mean candidate. Nobody is brave or dumb enough to run against me. Besides if they did I will beat them. I have this election in the bag."

Regina chuckled and said under her breath, "Oh Milah, you will make a good candidate….For a pole dancer."

Regina stood up, "Mr. Hopper, I would like announce my candidacy for Class President. I signed up this morning."

Milah glared at Regina, "Oh look the stable girl wants to be our president."

Regina smiled, "Well at least I know the correct part of a horse to stroke. Milah, never under estimate a Swan. We will make you pay for it."

A little while later in the gym, Emma was alone at one end shooting hoops. A tall slender boy approached her and caught a rebound and took a shot, "Well Swan why do play by yourself?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she swore under her breath, "What do want Hook?, refering to Killian Jones by his colorful moniker."

Killian Jones passed her the ball, "For one, to be your friend. Just look around. You don't have to be by yourself."

Emma passed the ball hard to Killian. "I like solitude Hook."

Killian took a step back and caught it, "Swan, you are pretty spitfire." He passed her the ball back.

"Besides, I have all the friends I need." Emma replied passing the ball once again to him.

Killian took a shot and missed, Emma took the ball, "Anyway, I thought you were heading for military school."

Killian laughed, "Sorry to disappoint . Not the soldier type, more of a dashing rogue."

Emma smirked "In what action flic?." Killian grinned back.

Regina was on the other side of the court as Ruby walked up. They both looked at the other end and Regina shook her head, "I wish Tomboy would become more open. She use to be so friendly."

"Ginny we all have ways of treating our pain. Her life changed the day that bitch left the two of you out in a rain storm. She shuts people out and hides her pain even from herself."

Regina took a shot, "I don't want to talk about that worthless piece of crap. She is dead to me." She said coldly..

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "And that is how you are dealing with yours. By shutting off your anger and keeping it all inside where it churns. I deal with mine by living my life to the fullest." Ruby replied taking the ball and aiming at the basket she got off a perfect shot, "Nothing but net." She laughed.

"Look I don't want to talk about my mother." Regina said.

Ruby shook her head, "You need to and so does Emmy. We've been friends forever. If you can't talk to me then find somebody you can."

"Stay out of my personal business." Regina said in an icy tone. She walked away from Ruby.

Zelena walked into the 3rd floor girl's bathroom. She looked around to make sure no one was there. She took a razor blade out of her purse and unbuttoned the sleeve on her left arm. She rolled it up. She looked at several old scars on her arm. Zelena cut her arm and watched it bleed. She thought of all her pain flowing out with her blood. She pictured her hurt, her fears, the face of her mother as she continued to watch the blood pool down her arm. Her mind wandered to who she could be and as she reveled in the feeling of being in control for once, she daydreamed about her hope - to leave and study Computer Science at college. After all she was the best damn hacker in the school.

She watched it bleed for several minutes then took a paper towel and pressed it against her arm. When the bleeding stopped she placed a bandage over the cut and pulled down her sleeve. She heard voices out in the hall and quickly put the paper towel into the waste basket. She passed Mary Margaret Blanchard as she went out the door.

MM entered the restroom and went to the sink. As she was washing up she noticed the razor blade on the sink. She saw the blood on it and notice it looked fresh. She looked over at the waste basket and saw the bloody paper towel. Her eyes widen and she picked up the razorblade. She knew what Zelena had been doing. She wasn't stupid. Funny though that a cutter would be so careless in cleanup. She wrapped the blade into the paper towel and put it in her purse.

She took a deep breath and whispered out loud. , "I have to do something or tell somebody." She stared into the mirror. Then she shook her head, "No it is her secret. I can't say a word to anyone. But I can try to be her friend."

Tamara entered the cafeteria and bought her lunch, a slice of pepperoni pizza, large fries, and a medium coke. Milah and the other lost girls walked up to her table with their lunch. Milah sat across from her and Marian on her left side. Tamara spotted the new girls Anna and Elsa Kelly setting with Ruby and the rest of the 'vettes. Alice Pleasant and Dorothy Gayle joined them.

Tamara studied the other group with a wistful expression. Milah did not notice, and instead glared at her, "Where were you this morning? You know we all come in together?"

Tamara looked at her, "I've always try to go by my own distinct drum. I don't go by yours."

Milah sputtered and then spat in Tamara's food, "Slut, I will tell you what drum you play and what band member you play it with." No one questioned her authority ever. At least no one who did not pay a huge price for doing so.

Tamara rolled her eyes and went to take her tray to leave. Milah nodded to Jackie. Jackie grinned and as Tamara walked by her, she tripped Tamara causing her to fall and lose all her food. Tamara looked up at them tiredly. Unbeknownst to anyone at the table, the new Vice Principal had seen what happened. LaFaye approached them, "Milah and Jackie my office now!"

"Who in the hell are you?" Milah asked.

"Who am I!? The bloody girl's Vice Principal luv, and I am the one in charge of your fate. I saw what you and she did." LaFaye pointed to Jackie. "Now get up and go to my office."

The three of them headed off. Esmeralda, known to everyone as Zelda, got up and went to help Tamara. Marian and the rest of the lost girls just sat there. Ruby approached her and handed her a slice of pizza from her own tray, "Go ahead and eat." She said sweetly.

As Esmeralda was helping Tamara she whispered to her, "I saw what your mother did to you at the country club last Saturday, if you need to talk about it let me know."

Tamara looked at her suspiciously, "Zelda, why would a 'Vette help a Lost Girl?"

Esmeralda smiled, "I am a Romney and I know how it feels to be spat upon. I am also dating Bo and he is your friend. That makes you my friend."

Tamara smiled as she wiped the tears away. She looked at Ruby who was nodding and back to Zelda who was smiling and said quietly, "When can we talk?"

Greg looked up from under the hood of his Chevy as George Ford, the auto shop instructor, approached him with a smile, "Well Greg that old Nova is purring like a kitten. Now she needs some body and interior work. Get together with Killian about that."

Greg nodded, "I will Mr. Ford."

Greg walked over to Killian. "Hey, I need you to help me with my Nova. I could paint her and do the inside but it won't be as decent as what you can do. You are the master after all."

Killian looked at him, "Sure mate, give me second. You do have her running great."

Peter walked by and shoved Greg to the side. Ford looked up and saw, but thought it was an accident. Killian shook his head, "So what's your mate's problem?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders, "I left the lost boys a month ago. I needed to make a change and he didn't approve."

Peter was listening as he worked on his black 75 Thunderbird. He smiled with his head under the hood and mumbled, "I have your back buddy. I won't let the other lost boys and girls retaliate."

Hook walked over to the Nova, "Sorry to hear about your Grandpa. It must have been a tough time. So how about that 70's green for the body and black for the interior."

Greg nodded, "That will look cool. I bored out the heads of that 350 over the summer. Yeah, my Grandpa Jackson was a great guy, just like my step-dad Gibbs. They made me calm down a lot."

Hook nodded, "I wish my dad was as understanding. Don't take this wrong mate, but that country club lifestyle is a bloody joke. Did you hear what happened at lunch with the lost girls?"

Greg laughed "Yeah. Just like that witch Milah to get Jackie to do her dirty work. I hear that they got detention with Coach Grumpy. That should be fun. Word is that Peter will be joining them."

Killian grinned "Well the gym locker rooms need a good cleaning anyway. Let's get this baby ready to paint."

That afternoon Elsa was in the same girl's restroom where Zelena had cut herself. Elsa opened her purse and got a pill bottle from it. The label on the bottle read Zoloft with instructions that said take once a day. Elsa shook the bottle and a pill dropped into her hand. She took it and was putting the pill bottle into her purse. Suddenly the Lost Girls barged in. Milah spotted Elsa immediately and rushed over to her. She grabbed the bottle out of Elsa's hand, "Lookee here girls. We have got ourselves a pill junky." She checked out the bottle. "Oh some great stuff."

Elsa tried to take the bottle but Milah shoved her against the wall. Tamara forced herself between them. Milah glared at her, "Get the hell out of my way bitch. You are already on thin ice."

Tamara stepped further into Milah's face and glared at her. "LET HER GO MILAH!"

Milah swung at Tamara and connected with a sucker punch. Milah slowly circled her and grinned. Blood was pouring out of Tamara's nose. Milah started laughing loudly. "No one in this group marches to anything but my beat and I think you need a lesson on that Tamara."

Milah signaled to Jackie and Ginger to grab Tamara's arms but they just stood in front of the other lost girls. Shannon Walker and Misty Randolph grabbed Tamara's arms instead,

Milah had dropped the pill bottle on the floor and Elsa grabbed it and stuffed it into her purse. She then retreated into a stall, locked the door and stood there shaking. Tamara spoke up, "How freaking like you Milah, never a fair fight. You always need them to help you win." Jackie and Ginger glared at Milah. Milah look at Shannon and Misty and she nodded. They both released Tamara. Milah taunted Tamara with a hand as if to say bring it on.

Calypso Marlin walked over to the stall door, "Hey are you ok?"

"Leave me alone!" Elsa cried.

No one else had noticed that Marian had ran out the door after watching Milah sucker punch Tamara. Calgary Lewis and the other Lost girls stood behind Jackie and Ginger. Tamara and Milah were circling each other. Milah struck first, trying to throw a punch to Tamara's right but Tamara blocked it a countered with a blow to Milah's gut. Milah showed surprise but being hit seemed to bring out her anger and she started hitting Tamara anywhere she could reach. Most of the punches were light and Tamara easily shrugged them off which appeared to incense Milah even more. Milah finally connected with a blow to Tamara's chest and all of a sudden Tamara let loose. She nailed Milah with a right jab to her face and got in 3 more hits to her body before the door burst open and both girls were being held apart.

Belle and Sgt. Willow Redman had rushed in and pulled them apart.

Belle was holding Tamara and told them both to calm down. Tamara continued to struggle till finally Belle's voice broke through and she stopped. Willow had a hold of Milah and looked at them both, "Okay girls. Who threw the first punch?"

Milah thought she was invincible, "I did but it wasn't a sucker punch."

Marian spoke up for the first time that day. "Looked like a sucker punch to me."

"Well that makes my job bloody easy." La Faye said coming into restroom.

La Faye looked over Tamara and saw old bruises up and down her arms. "Tamara, go to the clinic and get fixed up. Miss French make sure she gets there and bring her to my office afterwards. I'll make sure Milah get hers attended to once I finish with her."

As Ms. French passed La Faye whispered, "Call children's services and make sure that Dr. Whale documents those old bruises."

La Faye took Milah to her office. When they got there La Faye closed the door. "The town school board has a firm policy on fighting. An almost zero policy. You will suspended and the school board will over see the petition for a possible expulsion. At the very least while you are suspended you will report for community service.

Milah glared at her, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE GIVE ME COMMUNITY SERVICE! MY FATHER'S LAWYERS WILL SUE THIS SCHOOL AND YOU!"

La Faye shook her head, "You are having difficulty understanding English. Your parents both signed a form stating they are aware of the discipline procedures of this school. Now I will call your parents and tomorrow you will report to the community action center to start community service. We will keep you informed of the status of your expulsion hearing."

Milah stomped off and La Faye rubbed her head. 'I need more ibuprofen', she thought. "Damn it is only the first day of school."

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke High

Chapter Two

Who You Really Are.

Elsa was still in the girl's bathroom, still visibly shaken by her encounter with Milah and her gang. She was hiding in a stall, too afraid to go to class. After what happened, Elsa was flashing back to the time her life changed dramatically, to her kidnapping. She heard someone come in the bathroom, and was terrified. She just wanted to be left alone.

The person knocked on the door. "Go away. Please leave me alone." Elsa cried.

A familiar voice responded back, "Elsa, it's me, Anna. Are you alright? I just heard about what happened from Tamara. She was wondering if you were okay. I have been looking for you all over the place."

Elsa unlocked the stall door, and ran out and tearfully hugged Anna.

Elsa was horrified that people would now know her secret, " They're all going to know Anna. I can't handle it. I just want to go home!" She sobbed in her sister's arms.

Anna hugged her sister tighter, "Don't worry Elsa, your secret is still safe. Milah has been suspended and no one will believe her anyway. From what I've heard almost everyone hates her. Just remember, we're in this together all the way, me and you against the world sis. We'll stick together and nothing bad will happen."

Elsa released her frantic hold on her sister, and swiped at her eyes. Anna grabbed a tissue from the vanity and handed it to her. Elsa dabbed at her tear stained face and spoke softly.

"I thought it was over Anna. I thought I was finally letting go of what happened to me. I thought I could move on. But Milah brought it all back to me. I was so scared. I thought she was going to kill me. After I locked myself in the stall it was like I was reliving it all over again. This is never going to stop. Plus I miss mom and dad. I wish they were still here." Elsa started with a fresh wave of tears. Anna reached over and used her thumbs to remove the tears cascading down her sister's face.

"It's going to get better Elsa. I'm here. I'm here for you. I miss them too. Every day. But at least we have each other. So let me help you. We can't give up. You need to take each day at a time. Don't let them win Elsa, don't let them have power over you. We need to talk to Miss Bell, the guidance counselor here. I'll come with you and we can get help. For both of us."

Elsa's tears abetted and she hugged Anna again. " I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You are the best sister ever." Anna helped Elsa get herself together and the two left the bathroom together arm in arm to head back to their classes.

* * *

The school quad was an area between the school's old building and the newer building. It was about the length of a football field and was landscaped with shrubs and a few tall oaks. The students used it during lunch and for their free periods. Glenda was sitting on a bench trying to study but her thoughts kept going back to Alice and Dorothy. She had felt a sudden urge of freedom. Almost like she was bird in a cage that suddenly had the cage door open. She started thinking about her and her parent's religious beliefs and if they were really just chains. Did she really believe them or was she just too afraid to step out of the box and be her own person?

* * *

Tina Bell, called Tinkerbell by the students, was the school's guidance counselor. She was patrolling the quad area as she did every day during sixth period. She approached Glenda and sat down by her.

"You don't seem to be able to study. Feel like talking instead?"

Glenda shrugged her shoulders, "Ms. Bell, It's really nothing. I'm just dealing with some doubts. Questioning some long held beliefs."

Mr. Hopper was passing by, having come out for a bit of fresh air before his next class and heard what Glenda said.

"Well you are at the age when questioning is natural." He said stopping at the bench.

Glenda looked over at him and smiled. "Hi Mr. H. It is really strange how quickly things can spiral. This morning I was sure of everything I believed in, but now that has changed since I met Alice and Dorothy. There is something about them. They seem so open and free. They are making me realize that I have been missing something."

Tina Bell smiled, "Like Mr. H says you are that age where it is okay to question everything. You are just now starting to figure out who you really are and what that means. You realize deep down that you don't really fit the mode that your parents have put you in. A part of you wants to let go and fly but another part is afraid to do just that. A part of you, like every other human is afraid of change. Being afraid is fine, but sometimes one needs to realize that staying in the same place can become even more terrifying than facing change."

Glenda nodded, "So it is okay to question? I've always been told to live a certain way or I am damned to hell. But I want to believe that the God I know is about love not damnation. That he loves everyone and it's okay to feel things and to live life not to be afraid of living."

Archie sat down, "Never let anyone tell you how to live. How you live your life is up to you. Your parents can set certain guidelines but in the end it up to you to decide your own boundaries, not let others make them for you. What it is you believe not what your parents or others want you to believe. You write poetry for the Storybrooke High Mirror. Don't give me that look, I know you're Athena Hathaway. You have been questioning yourself and everything around you since the 8th grade. Try reading Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman. It might help you. Oh and please don't be afraid to question anything, and find someone to talk to."

Glenda's eyes widen, "My parents would kill me if they saw me with that book!"

Tina Bell laughed, "So keep it here in your locker and read it out here on your free period. I have a feeling that your mother may not be as disapproving as you think."

"Thank you, the both of you for your suggestions. They make a lot of sense." Glenda replied.

* * *

Leland Ragsdale was the boys vice principal of Storybrooke High. He was known by the students as Daddy Rags. He walked over to the intercom and shook his head because he was torn. On one hand, he thought it was unfair to punish someone for something they didn't do. But on the other hand, if one wants to be a leader they need to take some responsibility. He pushed down on the button, "Will Peter Banning please come to the boys vice principal's office."

When Peter entered the office Ragsdale motioned for him to sit down.

"Mr. Banning, I want to talk to you about what has been going on here at the school. Milah Jenkins was suspended for fighting. She picked a fight in the girls restroom and admitted to starting it. As a result of Milah's actions, you are also to be disciplined. This afternoon please report to Sgt. Redman to discuss your discipline."

Peter nodded, "I still don't think it's fair but I'm not going argue that point."

Ragsdale looked at Peter as he admonished him. "You are the leader of the Lost Boys and Girls. That means you have certain responsibilities to keep your club in line. So I am sending you to Sgt. Redman in hope that you learn from this. Please stop by her office before you return to class." Peter left and walked to Sgt. Redmans' office.

Peter knocked and entered the JRROTC instructor's office hearing her say "Come in". Willow looked at the boy.

"Please sit down Mr. Banning. Because of the fight today I am giving you detention of 10 days. Or you opt in to be a part of a program I run for two weekends. The program is an alternative to detention. If you take the program and pass, the infractions and detentions will be wiped off your school file. If you so choose we will also offer you the opportunity to be involved further and if you do well, it will actually be accredited to your school records to wipe previous infractions away. It is your choice. Should you choice the alternative program, you will report here Friday after school bringing an over night bag. Personal items and casual clothes only. No electronics whatsoever. This is a program for special cases and you will fit in nicely. So far I already have seven other students from this school and ten from neighboring Ridge High that will be joining you should you choose to go."

"Can you tell me where this place is? Anyway, won't I need a permission slip from my parents?" Peter asked seriously.

"Of course. You'll be taking a permission slip along when you leave here. As for where you're going, it is School Board approved, and I am sure your parents will give the okay. We think it will help in you in future endeavors and will prepare you to be a real leader." Willow replied.

Peter sat thinking. He really did not need all these negatives in his school file. He wanted to study law enforcement in college and his dream was to join the FBI. He knew this could be something good for him. Yet, he still had his rep to keep. Sgt. Willow was looking at him. He knew he needed to make up his mind.

"Yeah, so okay. I'll do the program."

Sgt. Willow nodded. "I'll put you on the list. You better be here. 4:00pm sharp. Here's the permission slip. Bring that too."

Peter got up and left. Wandering the hall to the lunch room his mind was pondering what in the hell had he just signed up for.

* * *

The school's used book store was meant to be a place for students to relax and discover new authors. Willow Redman, everyone called her Grannie, was the school's JRROTC instructor and girls assistant basketball coach. She was no nonsense and yet very fair to all the students. She worked her free period in the store. She was shelving some recently donated books when Glenda walked in. She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Glenda smiled back, "Sgt. Redman, I am looking for Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman."

Grannie laughed "Well the classic poets are down that row on the left. They are in the back corner. Everyone calls it The Dead Poets Corner."

Glenda found the correct shelves and start looking at the titles, "Well if I am going to start questioning everything I might is well go in feet first. After all they can't ground me forever."

She heard a noise behind her and turned to find Alice and Dorothy standing there. Alice smiled, "Well I guess that would depend, luv, on your definition of forever."

Glenda was startled, "Sorry but I'm not use to someone talking to me without a lot of wisecracks."

"Well they can't feel all that hurt you have inside you. Not to mention all the anger you feel when somebody insults Ruby Redman." Alice replied.

"How can you know...what... I ..how did...because you are like me." Glenda said shocked that she could finally admit that to herself.

"You've flown from your cage and are frighten at what awaits you in the future. Glenda it's not an easy thing to cast aside everything you've been taught. One thing I have learned is that love is stronger than anything the world can throw at you." Dorothy explained.

"I have cried every night since Ruby and I kissed. I cry for myself and I cry for her. My dad preaches at me every day about sin and I want to say to him that what if feel isn't a sin. Why do I lash out at her instead or hold her when she is hurting?"

Alice bushed away Glenda's bangs from her eyes, "Because up until now you couldn't admit it to yourself. When you question long held beliefs it opens old wounds. That is a good thing because then they can really heal."

Glenda felt all her hurts and regrets start pouring out. Tears streamed down her face. Alice and Dorothy hugged her and with their words soothed her pain. They comforted her for awhile longer.

Later, after Glenda had regained some of her composure, Dorothy took Glenda's hand and put it on a book of poems by Shelly, "If you are going to question everything, you might as well start with him."

Glenda laughed, "Well my grandma use to say in for a penny in for a pound. There is Leaves of Grass."

She got both books and turned to go to the counter. Alice picked up her hand and squeezed. She then kissed Glenda on the cheek.

"Sisters now and forever." Hand in hand they walked to the counter to pay for the books.

* * *

Gaston watched the younger kids playing as he sipped on his Pepsi.

In another couple years those kids will be at each other's throats he thought sadly.

Peter walked up and opened the cooler and took out soda, "What a shame, those kids don't know what's in store for them. It's all so stupid."

"What's the matter Pan getting soft?" Hans Masterson asked.

Peter just let Hans run his mouth. He wouldn't get in another discussion with him. Over the years things had escalated between the rich kids and the poor kids. Sooner or later someone was going get seriously hurt. It was bad enough when Hans wanted to take it racial by picking on Jafar Haab. Peter really had to put his foot down with picking on Aramis. His thoughts raced threw his mind as he watched Walsh Lionheart join them. Peter spotted a copy of The Screwtape Letters in Walsh's book bag. MM must have really helped him over the summer Peter thought.

My little brother Dallas is out there playing with all the other kids. I just don't want him to follow a path I'm on. It is really time to give all that bull up Walsh thought. Soon we will all be in college and away from this stupid class war town.

Peter looked at Walsh. "Walsh, I can see that you have grown a whole lot the last two years. I think you are ready for a promotion. So I am making you our new advisor. You have proved yourself capable of it."

Walsh nodded to Peter. "Thanks." But he was thinking that this was not the plan he had in mind.

Hans glared at Peter. He wanted that position so that he could get closer to Peter. Now his takeover of the Lost Boys had hit a snag.

* * *

Hans and Jackie were at the Enchanted Forest, a local park. They were in a secluded part of it making out. Jackie broke the kiss.

"Milah is not going to be in school for until her panel and she's been grounded by her parents for at least four weeks. You will have a chance to take over the Lost Boys soon."

Hans laughed, "Hey, I need to take the time to drive a few wedges in first but I have to be careful. Pan will have my ass on a silver platter if I don't. But with Milah getting four weeks is good enough for a start."

Jackie nodded, "Well after that fight between Tamara and Milah, she looks weak. But not that weak. She tends to think with her fists and not her head."

Hans looked at her, "What's with everyone all the sudden wimping out? With Pan getting punished for anything we do, he looks like a loser. I can't believe he just let Greg go without a beat down. Walsh is the new advisor. Now you don't want to take on Milah?"

Maybe I'm not an Idiot like you, Jackie thought.

"Look Milah is still pretty strong. I will take her down when the time is right." She told him.

"Let's go to your parents' garden cottage and make some plans." Hans said. Actually he was thinking making out would relieve some of this stress he was under.

"Can't. Mom is remodeling it." Jackie lied.

* * *

Tamara was doing her homework dreading her mother coming home from the country club. She wished that she could escape the beating that her mom had promised on the way home from school. She heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw her father, Mr. Swan and another woman. Her father looked at her.

"Tamara, this is Miss Edna Garret. She is going to be your foster parent. Social Services feels that neither of us are fit to raise you and wanted to put you into foster care. However, Rumple suggested Miss Garret as a suitable foster mother."

Swan nodded, "Miss Garret helped me a lot with my kids after my wife left me. She is a very kind and gentle woman but she is firm."

Edna walked toward Tamara and sat down on the bed close by. Tamara sat back at desk. Edna smiled, "Does every body call Tamara or do you have a nickname?"

Tamara winced, "Well when I was little they called me Mara."

Edna reached over and gently touched Tamara's hand. Tamara jerked it away then relaxed, "Sorry but I am a little sore from the fight."

"It's okay. You just need to understand I will not hurt you. Take everything as slow as you need to. Things may be a bad place right now but you can fight through them. I am her to help however, I can."

Tamara started to shake and cry, "Why am I so evil?"

Edna hugged her, "Now Mara, whoever said that is the one that is evil. You may have made some bad choices but those can be fixed. I will help you. So will others if you let us. Let it all out hun."

Tamara laid her head on Edna's shoulder, grabbed her tightly and cried.

* * *

Alice and Dorothy found Ruby sitting outside Grimm's Soda Shop. She was doing her homework during her break time. She was fighting a craving for a cigarette as she was trying to quit. She was also worrying about Glenda, Alice sat next to her and Dorothy across from her. Ruby looked up, "You're two of the new gals. Alice and Dorothy right?"

"I'm Alice and that is Dottie. Look Luv, we overheard you and Glenda yesterday morning. Look, Glenda cares very deeply about you and she cries herself to sleep thinking about your and her hurts. She wants to reach out to you when others put you down. She feels your pain." Alice explained.

"You girls don't pull punches, do you? You head right to the gut. Yes, Glenda and I have our daily banter and it does get loud. You just don't know how much it hurts to be called a whore by somebody you love the way I love Glenda. It hurts even worse when I feel the sting of pain when they call her Sister Christian, the virgin Glenda, Miss Church lady or those other awful names. I want to tell them to shut up and leave her alone, but I know if I do they will add dyke or queer to them. I don't want her to be hurt any more than she already has been," Ruby said in sadness.

"You accused her of hiding who she is but what about you? You claim to be bisexual, Ruby, you know that deep inside that that you are gay. Why are you in denial?" Dorothy asked.

"I have never hidden the fact I like girls too..." Ruby began.

"Stop right there Luv, You are gay and you need to stop the bisexual bullocks. Hiding who you are won't help you or Glenda. Why haven't you told her how you have felt? How does putting her down help her to accept who she really is? How does it help you when she does the same? You too need to become friends then later maybe something more." Alice said in a stern voice.

"Look I appreciate what you are trying to do but it hurts so bad at times that anger is our only recourse. When I am alone I cry about my pain. I cry for her pain more than I cry about own. It's like rain falling on my pillow at times. I don't know where Glenda and I are headed, but I don't know how to reach out to her." Ruby sobbed.

"You start by being who you were meant to be not this wild child act. Inside you there is a beautiful sensitive young woman that you hide. Take it one small step down the right path and at some point you and Glenda's paths will converge." Dorothy explained. "We will be here to catch you both if you fall."

"My mom is hardly around and when she is we are both usually drunk and argue like hell. She hasn't been there for me in six years. I don't know who my dad is so I can't talk to him. I just want the pain to stop! Last spring I almost jumped off the troll bridge, but Mr. Swan stopped me. There is no one that understands." Ruby wept.

"You're so wrong Luv, you have Glenda and us. You both just need to swallow your bloody pride." Alice said hugging her.

* * *

That afternoon after taking care of dealing with Tamara and getting her hooked up with Edna, Ronnie went home and started cleaning his old smoker. It was well past it's last legs. He was spraying the grills and placing them in an old washtub when Emma walked up. She looked at the smoker and at her dad.

"Isn't it time we bought a new one?" She asked.

"Emmy, it is seasoned. There's no need to get a new one. Ronnie chuckled. What are you up to?"

"Just got home from basketball practice, need to do a little homework and going to go start supper. Dad, can I ask you something?" Emma asked in a quiet voice.

"Baby, you know what you can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Well it's about the day Mama left it seems that I…" Emma began.

Ronnie turned around and faced her. The rage in his face frightened Emma. She paled and stepped back away from him. He realized the effect his rage against his former wife was having on Emma and slowly counted to 10. Slowly the rage disappeared. He took a deep breath and then said, "Emma there are some things that I don't want to talk about. Not with you and not with anyone else. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a wire brush to clean these grills and you need to start supper."

Emma watched as he walked away, "That's just the problem in this family isn't it. No one wants to talk about it. I am not sure even what to talk about. " Emma said to the air.

Emma went back into the kitchen to check on the pot roast. Regina had put it in the crock pot on low before they left for school. She was basting it when Regina walked in. "Tomboy, that smells good." Regina said.

"Yes, I added in some more spices and started the potatoes."

Regina looked in the pot on the stove. "Mmmmm...boiled red potatoes are my favorite. I think a salad would finish off the meal." She opened the fridge and grabbed the ingredients for a salad.

"So how was your first day at school?" Emma asked her as she checked the potatoes.

"Okay, Same old same old." Regina laughed. "So what were you and daddy talking about?"

"About the day Mama left." Emma replied.

Regina fought back the urge to shout at Emma. She tried to remain calm so she would not set off Emma by her rage. She took a few short breaths and internalized her anger. She may not agree that she needed to talk about it , but apparently Emma did. She recalled her conversation with Ruby she'd had in gym class. She looked at her sister, "Emmy, we all are handling it in own way. I do not want to talk about what she did to us, What she did to daddy. What she did to Henry. It is her problem and I have moved on. In fact, you should to. Cora is the one who left us, and we need to just let it and her go. What brought this up again?"

Emma looked at her with a sad face. "It's just that I don't think we have the whole story. It's like we have this book but there are sentences and paragraphs blacked out." Emma replied.

Regina nodded, "I know where you are going Tomboy, but nothing is missing. She just left. It's on her and she is the one who lost. The more we dwell on it , the more she wins. Just let it go like I have and stop thinking about her. She is not worth the effort."

Regina reached forward and hugged Emma. As she pulled back she said, "Seriously Em. We need to just put her behind us. Move forward."

Emma nodded slowly and gave Ginny a soft smile. "Yeah, your probably right. No need to rehash the past."

Emma turned back to the stove and continued cooking supper. She pushed the feeling of dread and fear down further and pretended to be interested in Ginny talking about her new campaign for class president

Later that night Emma took out a scrapbook from it's hiding place tucked under her bed. She looked at the pictures of her and her family. There was one of her mother, Cora, and Emma at Easter. Emma had on a pretty pink dress and Cora was hugging her and Emma was hugging her back. She turned the pages and stopped at the one of her parents and Ginny and her lying in the snow by the sleds. It was not focused well and not centered which meant Eric or MM must have taken it. She was five and Cora had hold of her and was tickling her. A lone tear made its' way down her cheek. On the next page was recent picture of Cora outside of a ranch house that Emma had taken off of Cora's facebook page. She gazed at it and didn't see the monster that she vaguely remembered in her dreams, she saw a caring woman full of love. The tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision, as she tried desperately to make the puzzle fit together.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(FLASHBACK) The day that Cora left it was pouring down rain. Regina and Emma were playing in living room. They were having a tea party for their dolls and stuffed animals. Cora walked in with a suitcase. She smiled at Regina and Emma. She kissed them.

"Mommy has to leave for a while. I will come back when I can. I promise when I do things will be better. Obey your daddy and remember no matter what I love all of you."

Regina looked at her bewildered, "Why Mama?"

Cora looked at her, "Because I need to go baby. I just cannot hurt any of you, cause I love you all too much. I just can't live here with your daddy anymore."

Regina looked at her confused. She adored her father and the rest of her family, she looked at her mom "Was it because Daddy got mad at you and you were yelling at each other? Did I do something bad mama?"

Cora picked up her suitcase, "No baby. You didn't do anything. This is me. My doing. Now don't blame your father either, it is just something that needs doing. Your father is a good man. Do what he says. Remember to say your prayers and be good."

Regina looked at her sister and saw that she was also crying. Emma ran over to her mother and tried to throw her arms around her legs. Cora reached down and brushed Emma's unruly hair out of her eyes. "I do love you Emma. I love both of you and Henry so much. That's why I need to leave." Cora walked to the front door with Emma and Regina sobbing behind her. They followed her out to the curb.

Emma was crying, "Mama please don't go….please don't go!" Cora got into the waiting taxi. She did not look back. She could not look back as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

Emma looked at Regina, "This is my fault Ginny…Mama is gone and it's all my fault." Emma said as she started bawling.

Regina put her arms around her sister and hugged her. She was crying softly as she hugged Emma, "Don't worry Emmy. I will take care of you. Mama will be back. She said she loves us. Mommy's always come back when they love you."

Inside the taxi Cora put her head down and sobbed into her hands. She almost told the driver to turn around but that small voice in her head told her to protect them and just go. So she did.

Across the Street Eva Blanchard heard a commotion outside and looked out her kitchen window. She grabbed her shoes and quickly threw them on and then rushed outside followed by MM. She wrapped her arms around the two girls. MM looked at her friends then at her mother, "Mommy, why are Ginny and Emmy crying?" she asked as tears formed in her own eyes.

Eva looked at her daughter, "Something very bad as just happened. Now go back to our house and get Eric and bring him to Ginny and Emmy's house. We are going to have a pizza rolls and orange kool-aide Party."

She watched to make sure that MM had complied, then picked up the two girls and carried them inside. She took them into the kitchen. She looked around, "You know where everything is why don't you get the pizza rolls and the drink mix while I check on Henry."

The girls were still crying as they sat together on one of the kitchen chairs when Eva returned with Henry in tow. MM and Eric were standing in the kitchen watching their friends quietly. MM had a few tears sliding down her cheeks while Eric just looked confused. Eva gently smiled at all of them, as she took a large bowl and set it on the table, "You know, you can't have a party without cupcakes." She started ordering all the kids to help make the food, and soon everyone was busy and the tears eventually stopped. Eric even helped Henry stir the cake batter.

Later that evening Ronnie was sitting on the couch staring into space. Emma and Regina came downstairs. Regina climbed up into his lap. Emma went to the shelf and reached for a book.

"Daddy read us a story, please." Regina said. Ronnie broke out of his reverie and looked down at his daughter. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. Emma handed him Snow White. Ronnie's numbness faded away as he took in his beautiful children's faces. Emma climbed up next to him and leaned into his side drooping her head onto his shoulder. Regina tucked herself into his chest tighter.

He smiled at both and opened the book. "Once Upon a time, in a land..." Ronnie finished the book with 'and they all lived happily ever after." Both girls had fallen asleep. He carefully laid Emma against the sofa propping her with a cushion. He then stood up picking up Regina in his arms and carried her up to her bed. He went back downstairs and brought up Emma and tucked her under her covers, kissing her on the cheek and pushing her unruly hair out of her eyes. Then he went over to the twin bed in their shared room and tucked in Regina, giving her a kiss to her forehead. Before he closed the door, he turned around and watched both girls sleep. What was he going to do? Why did Cora do this to him? He walked down the hall to Henry's room to check in on him. Henry had all covers off. Ronnie went to his son, and pulled them all back over Henry. He touched his face lightly, tracing it, seeing Cora in his son's face. He sat there a few minutes as though in a trance. He slowly got up, and walked to his bedroom. He sat on the bed leaning against the backboard. he didn't bother getting undressed.

A few hours later, he heard Emma screaming. Ronnie ran into the girls' room. As he entered the room he could make out she was yelling 'mama' over and over. She was sitting up in bed crying with tears running down her face.

Ronnie rushed over to her and took her arms. "Emmy what's wrong?" By this time Regina had woken and she was also sitting up awake with her eyes opened wide.

"I want mama." Emma gasped through her tears. "Bbbbbbbad... drrrr...ream and mama...will make it better." Emma's little body was shuddering as she wrapped her little arms around herself. "Where's mama?" The tears continued to fall as she looked around the room.

Ronnie stayed calm and collected and said "Emmy, mama's not here right now." Regina got up and came over to Emma's bed, got in and hugged her sister.

"It's okay Emmy. I'll keep you safe. I'm here. Me and daddy are here."

"I want mama" Emma sobbed as she grabbed Regina and clung to her. Ronnie reached to both girls and wrapped his arms around them and rocked both as he talked softly to them. Soon both Emma and Regina were sleeping in his arms, so he gently laid both down on the bed and tucked both under the blankets of Emma's bed together. He left the room to go back to his, but instead found himself downstairs in his study where he poured a shot of bourbon and sat at his desk. . He sat there until the first light of the new day dawned.

End of Flashback

* * *

It was a cool day with a slight breeze. Emma got up and got dressed. She opened her laptop and went to her mom's facebook page. She saw that Cora was on. She opened up their private chat. "Good morning Mom. Why up so early?"

"We have to give the calves their shots. It is always a long day. So how was the first day of school?" Cora typed back.

"A long one plus basketball practice after. Then it was my day to cook supper. At least Ginny had started the pot roast in the slow cooker, plus I made red skin potatoes, Ginny and I threw together a salad. I'm taking advanced courses. They all look hard, but I will conquer them." Emma replied.

"How is the rest of the family?" Cora asked.

"Dad is okay. I asked about you yesterday, but he cut me off. Ginny is doing great. She is running for sophomore class president. Henry is as rambunctious as ever. He's on the Jr. High basketball team. How are you doing?" Emma typed.

"I'll live. Well, I need to get a move on Hank wants to get an early start." Cora replied. "Take care baby, you and the rest of the family are in my prayers."

At the breakfast table Ronnie looked at Emma with a twinkle in his eye. He took a sip of his black earl grey tea, "So Emmy how was your first day of basketball practice? I heard from Willow, that you are good enough to be the captain of the team?"

Emma laughed, "Well I am good but I'm just a sophomore. Seniors get to be captains."

Regina playfully gave Emma slap on the back of the head, "Hey don't cut yourself short. You were making three pointers and two pointers like it was shooting ducks in a barrel."

"Yeah well that was without anyone guarding me." Emma laughed.

Henry chuckled, "You are that good Tomboy. Heck if wasn't for you I would just be a plan old nerd instead of a point guard on the junior high team."

Ronnie smiled at the family banter, "Well be that as it may don't be surprised if Willow makes you team captain. She said you have a natural ability to bring people together. So anyway I was just wondering...ummm...how would all of you feel if I start seeing Miss French?"

Regina looked at her dad in shock, "Well what brought this on, and shouldn't you start calling her Belle instead of Miss French?"

Emma laughed, "I agree with Ginny, calling her Miss French when you are going out on a date with her is weird."

Ronnie laughed, "Well I suppose you are both right. I do get too formal at times."

Henry giggled, "Too formal, that sounds about right Daddy."

Ronnie nodded, "Well I will try to be less formal from now on."

"That I'd like to see." Emma said what all three were thinking.

* * *

Regina was getting into her truck and noticed Tamara's Z28 in Miss Garrets drive way. She looked at her dad, "Dad, why is Tamara at Miss Garrets' house?"

Swan walked over to her and motioned for Henry and Emma to join them, "Ms. La Faye noticed some old bruises on Tamara after the fight yesterday. She called child services because it is a law. When they investigated they found out that her mother has been beating her with a broomstick. So they were going to put her into system but I suggested that Edna would be a great foster mom. They agreed so she will be our neighbor at least for right now."

Regina nodded, "Daddy, I'm glad you stepped in for her but I'm not too sure that having a Lost Girl as a neighbor is going to be a good idea."

Emma spoke up, "Well I am not sure that the lines between us are all that wide anymore. The Lost Girls and us seem to be able to play basketball together just fine. Maybe that can lead into other areas as well.

Swan smiled, "Right. And I don't think she is a Lost Girl anymore. I think she has been found and rescued."

* * *

Glenda looked at herself in the mirror. The knee high skirt and the shear panty hoses and casual pumps were a stark contrast to her long granny dresses and sneakers. Her mom looked at her, "Your dad is going to go bonkers over this change, but you look beautiful. Now just a little make up and it will be complete."

Glenda's eyes twinkled, "Mom, makeup? Are you serious? That will make him want to kill me!"

Her mom chuckled, "Glenda it's your life. Not ours. You have to be who you are."

Glenda looked to her mom.

"Mom, why do you stay? Anyone can see you don't agree with him. Anyone can see you are holding who you are inside too. I'm sorry I haven't seen how miserable you are until now. How much all this restrictiveness has been hurting you. How it has been holding you back. "

"I don't know Glenda. I thought staying would be the best thing for you. I thought pressing those things in, and being that perfect Christian mother would be best for me. I suppose I have just been afraid. But I'm the one who is sorry. That's not what Christianity is suppose to be. It's not suppose to be about oppression and hate and denial and fear. It's supposed to be about freedom, and love, and hope. I only hope you can find that real love and that real hope and that we have not scarred you forever. Baby, you were in denial about being gay because we taught you to be. We taught you to pretend to be someone you are not. That was wrong. I only hope you can forgive me for letting it go on so long."

"Mom, it's okay. Maybe we can help each other?"

"I'd like that. You have friends to help you too. Just like I used to have. The only ones that really ever understood me and tried to help me were Anita, Blair, Jo and Eva. Maybe I'll ring up Eva and have a long overdue lunch with my friend."

Glenda smiled, "I am sure that would be awesome."

"So your friends were meeting you this morning? To help with makeup? You better get a move on." Laura reached to hug her daughter vowing to help her no matter what the cost.

* * *

Alice and Dorothy were waiting on Glenda to arrive. When they saw her get off the bus they nodded approvingly. Alice smiled at the change, "Now that is bloody well more like it."

Dorothy pointed to the girl's locker room, "We've got 25 minutes to teach you to apply and wear makeup!"

The three rushed inside and found Ruby putting her cheerleading equipment away. She glanced at Glenda then started to put some more equipment way. Suddenly she looked up again, "Oh my gawd! What happen to Sister Christian?"

Glenda felt her heart jump. For some reason, Ruby's words didn't sting. Instead, she felt a warmness, "She flew her cage and is now learning to fly. I've made a few changes. Ruby, I have hurt you so many times in so many ways. When others called you those horrible names I should have protected you. There isn't any way for me to make amends. I can't wipe away the past, but I can try to act better in the future. I am going to need lots of help. Maybe we can't be friends or more right now but maybe we can help each other?"

Ruby stared at her, "Glenda, after all the times we have belittled each other how can you be so forgiving? I mean I called you so many names and all the times I let others call you those awful nicknames. I told myself that I was shielding you from them by saying nothing. I don't how we can learn to trust each other?"

"Because I love you Ruby. I can learn build trust." Glenda replied.

Dorothy nodded, "Building trust is like building a wall it doesn't happen in a day. It is a day by day thing."

Ruby nodded, "I guess that is why we were like oil and water. We just didn't admit it to ourselves. I knew when I was 12. Sorry about all our fights."

Glenda looked at Ruby, "I'm sorry too, I guess I knew deep down that your rep wasn't deserved."

The two girls hugged. Dorothy opened a makeup case. Ruby and Glenda's eyes popped out at what they saw inside.

Dorothy laughed, "This is the benefits of having an aunt that works for Mary Kay."

Alice, Ruby and Dorothy started teaching Glenda how to do her makeup so that she looked natural. Glenda was a fast learner and was soon doing it herself.

They looked at their handy work and Glenda smiled, "God I feel so free!"

Ruby looked at her watch, "We have 3 minutes to spare. Good thing that Daddy Hopper's room is near the gym."

They picked up their books and Dorothy placed her makeup case in her gym locker.

* * *

The high school Student Parking lot was slowly filling up. Jackie was getting out of her car and saw Tamara pull in between Regina's truck and Emma's bug. Seeing Tamara was still in school and that she was chatty with the Swan girls she put 2 and 2 together and came up with 5.

She walked up to them, "Hey Tamara. Slumming or did acting like they are your friends get you off the hook."

Regina laughed, "Hey if it isn't Miss Cousin It herself."

Emma laughed, "What's a matter Jackie? Hans didn't give you a morning kiss?"

Tamara shook her head, "Hey Jackie at least I know how to treat a guy and not use him to advance myself."

Jackie looked at Tamara and laughed, "I told Hans that my mom was redoing the gardener's cottage. Sounds better than I have a headache."

Tamara shook her head, "I suppose it does."

Suddenly MM ran up and interrupted "Hi girls. Guess what? I was voted Co-Head Cheerleader!"

Jackie laughed, "Congrats MM. A sophomore as co-head cheerleader!"

Hans called out to Jackie, "Hey baby stop messing with the hired help and come over here."

Jackie really wasn't anything like Milah. Years of mixed martial arts had taught her to be very disciplined. And to realize the feud was a a thing from a bygone era. Time to move on."

Jackie glared at him, "Well, time to put on my Lost Girl hat. Catch you guys later."

She slowly walked over to Hans and gave him a quick peck then they headed to class. MM glared after them, "God I hate Hans. But what do you guys think Jackie's game is?"

They other girls shrugged. "Who knows?" Regina said. "She is not exactly forthcoming about her intentions."

Emma looked back to Jackie and shook her head. "Not sure. But I did here that she would not let any of the Lost Girls step in to help Milah yesterday. That right Tamara?"

Tamara nodded. "Yes. She made sure no one else jumped me. She is pretty smart. I'm sure she is playing an angle though. Just not sure what it is. You see that look she gave that caveman Hans though?"

"Yeah looks like trouble in paradise." Regina laughed.

So Tamara how come you didn't get suspended?" MM asked her.

Tamara shrugged, "I didn't throw the first punch. Too smart for that and Milah wasn't. Still, I have to face the inquisition panel. I couldn't stand by and let them hurt that new girl Elsa. Anyway Jackie and Ginger kept the other lost girls out of it and Marian went for help. She didn't deserve that from a bunch of chicks that think their folk's medicine cabinet is a candy store. Elsa has a problem and needs help and not be given a beat down. She is taking some kind of head med."

MM looked at Tamara, "I heard that Elsa was just a pill popper."

Tamara shook her head, "Nope I was able to see the label just before Milah threw her punch."

Regina looked at them seriously, "We can't tell anyone about this. That is up to her but we can be her friend. Lots of kids here have problems and we always have tried to help each other through them."

* * *

Zelena walked through the hall on the way to get to the girls restroom. MM stepped in front of her, "Hey slow down before Ms. La Faye stops you."

Zelena stopped and looked at MM, "What do you want Miss Prissy Pants."

MM took a moment to calm herself, "You left something in the restroom yesterday morning."

Zelena eyes widened in fear, "I don't know what you are talking about."

MM took a deep breath, "Look, if you want I'll give it back to you. If not, I will throw into the dumpster on the way to my next class."

Zelena just looked at her, "Whatever it is I don't want it."

MM shook her head, "Ok then, but if you need someone to talk to, remember that I'm the one that kept your secret."

MM walked away while Zelena stared after her.

* * *

Glenda walked down the hall feeling confident and free. Many of the guys looked at her and a few even whistled at her. She didn't say anything she just soaked it all in. She passed Marian and Jackie they mumble Sister Christian. Glenda laughed and started singing, "Sister Christian now your time has come…"

Jackie turned away at her reaction but Marian grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Graham who everyone called "The huntsman" because he loved to hunt and fish, walked up to Glenda and finished the lyric, "motoring; what's your price for flight…"

She laughed, "Hi Huntsman. What have you been up too?"

Graham laughed back, "Spent most of the summer out in the woods communing with Mother Nature. Nature is a better companion than most of the people here."

Glenda shook her head, "I use to think that most of the people here were demons but I was so wrong. Maybe one day you will feel the same way."

Graham shrugged, "I can't see that happening. Animals and Nature are much better behaved."

Alice and Dorothy walked up, "Come on we will be late for homeroom."

Glenda nodded, "I can't be late, Graham, maybe you should try reading On Walden Pond by Thoreau. It might help you understand. There is a time and place for being with nature and a time and place to be with friends." Graham nodded at her.

The three girls headed into Mr. Hopper's class.

The students slowly trickled into to Hopper's homeroom. He was at the door and greeting each one as they entered. Dave, Kris and August whistled at Glenda has she walked in. Dave looked at August and Kris, "Man I never realized how hot she was. Maybe I'll teach her the facts of life. I think I'll ask her to the dance and see where it leads."

August looked at him and rolled his eyes. And just who is going to teach you? he thought.

He looked at Dave, "Wait? What?"

David nodded, "It's all part of my plan, MM will see that another girl is interested in me and then she will tell her cheerleader friends and one of them will be begging me to take her to the dance instead of Glenda."

August laughed, "Wait Dave, now let me get this straight. You're going to use Glenda to make other girls jealous?"

Kris looked at David, "This is same MM that tries to avoid you at all cost? She is supposed to tell her friends about you?"

David beamed from ear to ear, "Abso-flippin-lutely."

August looked at him, "Dude seriously? This isn't a TV show. That's stupid, have you even thought about what if MM doesn't take the bait? And even if she does, what about Glenda? What you going to tell her?"

David smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be nice about it. She'll be cool with it. After all, it's not like we are a couple."

August rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me? Did you even think about this? Did it ever occur to you that just maybe Glenda may just fall in love with you?"

David laughs, "Come on, don't be such a sap."

David wrote a note for August to pass to Glenda.

David grinned "Here pass this to her?"

August read it and was disgusted. August looked at David. "You're evil sometimes. I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

August took the note to pass it along to Ruby. He quickly scribbled a note to her as well. He passed the notes Ruby, "Hey Ruby would passed these to Glenda."

Ruby smiled at him, "Sure thing Stud Muffin."

Ruby passed them onto Glenda. Glenda read the note from Dave first it said, "Hey hot stuff you look amazing. Wanna go to the dance with me? Dave xoxo?"

Glenda looked up and rolled her eyes at David in shock and he winked at her. Glenda then read August's note. It said, "Don't do it. He's using you to make another girl jealous. Gus."

Glenda looked up at Gus and he nodded to her. Glenda wrote replies to both the notes, "Ruby please pass them back."

Ruby giggled and pass them to August who took out his note before passing the other it to a grinning David. Glenda winked back at him.

August read his reply, it said. "Thanks for the heads up Gus."

David read his own reply and was less than happy. David read, it said "DROP DEAD DAVE! I go for girls not boys."

David looked up in shock, "What?"

Glenda just smirked back while August grinned to himself.

They took their seats. Hopper looked at the class, "Hope everyone had a good night. Remember there is a dance this weekend."

Glenda whispered to Ruby, "I can't wait to go."

Ruby laughed, "So who do you want to take, Alice or Dorothy?"

Glenda, smiled at her, "I was thinking about you."

Ruby looked at her and smiled, "I like that idea. It's a date!"

* * *

David, Gus and Kris were walking to their next class. David smiled, "So Kris how was your summer."

Kris laughed, "Dave, we live in a very small town. It was the same as yours. Too hot. Hey did you check out that new girl, Anna. What a babe."

David shrugged, "Not bad looking, but her sister's a little weird though. I heard that she is a pill popper."

August looked appalled: "Wow, judgmental much Dave? You know that came from the Lost Girls!"

David looked at August, "I'm just saying, the girl looks like she has issues."

August waved his hands, "Dave, don't judge a book by its cover. Seriously what is it with you? Nearly everyone in this school has issues!"

David glared at August, "Dude just what is it with you? You seem to have a thing for social outcasts. First Eric, now Elsa?"

August shook his head, "Hello, we were social outcasts in junior high remember? Besides you shouldn't judge people until you walk a mile in their shoes. Besides what's wrong with Eric? He's okay and he is a great running back."

David took a deep breath, "Yeah, and junior high is over. We are in the big leagues now. He is dating that chick on the swim team. I mean really, she's a tomboy. Hey speaking of that, let's make a pact."

August and Kris look puzzled. Kris looked at him suspiciously "What do you mean?"

David smiled, "An end of school year pact."

Kris eyes brightened. "Like in American Pie?"

Gus rolled his eyes, "Davie this real life, not American Pie."

David Laughed, "Guys, we ain't in junior high anymore, we're not losers, this is our chance to be a success and make our mark. To put ourselves out there. Guys by the end of the school year, we will not only be successful, we'll be dating girls. And more. We will have reps. People will notice us for the first time."

Kristoff chuckled, "Davie, MM already notices you and tries to avoid you like the plague. But whatever, it sounds cool, so I'm in."

Both David and Kris looked at August. Dave said, "I am all over MM. She made her choice and it wasn't me. So Gus are you in or not?"

August was looking more reluctant, "I don't know you guys. Sounds easier said than done."

David laughed, "Dude C'mon grow a pair of balls and just take a chance for once."

August threw his head up, "Seriously, would you stop saying that?"

David looked at him with a smile, "What you got to lose?"

Kris nodded, "Yeah, come on Gus."

August took several minutes to consider, "Ok you've convinced me I'm in."

David grinned, "Alright! I promise you guys, everything will happen for us this year and we'll never look back. By the end of the school year, junior high will be a distant memory."

Kris and Gus watched as David strutted down the hall. Kris started laughing, "When do we tell him that he's the only virgin dater?"

* * *

At their free period the girls met at in the quad. Mary, Ruby, Regina, Emma, Ash and Esmeralda were sitting around talking when Anna and Elsa sat down on a bench across from them. Esmeralda waved at them, "Hey come over here this blanket can hold two more."

Elsa took a deep breath and whispered, "Come on Elsa you can do this."

Elsa stood up and went and sat by Esmeralda. Anna soon joined them. Mary smiled, "So you two are from Canada?"

Elsa laughed, "Yeah, we were born in Newfoundland near the coast. A smaller town than this one."

Anna laughed, "That town didn't even have a red light that is how small it is."

Anna kept a close eye on her sister looking for signs of panic. Elsa was starting to feel more relaxed as they talked about boys and school. Jackie and the other Lost Girls came walking across the quad. Elsa stiffened for moment then taking a deep breath looked at Emma, "I hear that they call you Tomboy eh."

Emma laughed, "You can thank my sister and my little brother for that."

Regina burst out laughing, "Well if the sneaker fits."

* * *

It was lunch time at Storybrooke High. Everyone was talking and eating. All the tables held their usual occupants. Gus was sitting across the table from Killian. Killian stood up take his tray back and saw some trash in the middle of the table. He reached across the table to grab it and toss it on his empty tray when his sleeve caught Gus's gatorade bottle sending a cascading flow of icy liquid into Gus' lap. Gus jumped up yelled. As he jumped up he bumped into Graham who was walking behind him at just that moment.

Unfortunately, for Aramis, Graham's tray slide out of his hands heading toward Aramis' head. Aramis reacted by reversing his wheelchair trying to avoid a head full of scraps. Aramis slammed his wheelchair into Robin behind him who had a forkful of mashed potatoes that landed in Peter's face.

Peter looks around surprised and started laughing. He grabbed a handful of uneaten peas, now cold, and tossed them at Hans' head. Han's saw them coming and ducked. The peas landed squarely on Dorothy's head, some staying put in her hair while the rest fell down her shoulders. She squealed and thinking it was Hans, picked up a handful of lukewarm mac and cheese and whipped it at Hans' head. Wiping mac and cheese off the side of his face, Hans' smiled treacherously and casually reached to Michael's tray to take his mashed potatoes and throw directly at Dorothy's head. She ducked.

The mashed potatoes hit MM in her chest. Emma stared for a few seconds, and then started laughing and pointing. MM did not appreciate being laughed at so she grabbed her applesauce and flung it at Emma, hitting Emma dead on in the middle of her face.  
Emma jumped up, grabbing her strawberry milk and threw her arm upward so the pink liquid flowed out across the table toward MM's head. She ducked out of the way, screaming, as the pink liquid poured over Regina and her favorite teddy bear sweater.

Regina stared at her sister, then grinned and stood up yelling, 'Food Fight." Regina grabbed a handful of mash potatoes and threw them at Emma who ducked and it hit Marian. Marian grabbed her jello and threw it at Emma. She ducked and it hit Tamara on the side of the face. All were giggling and all of a sudden food was flying from all directions.. Elsa tossed a paper plate of spaghetti Frisbee style across the room. It tilted and hit Jackie sailing into the back of her hair. Jackie wheeled around and threw a hamburger back at her. Elsa duck and it hit Marian instead.

Zelena entered and ducked as a plate of ketchup loaded fries flew over her head. She grabbed some peanut butter cookies and threw them across the room. Ruby caught one saying, "Thanks they're my favorites." And headed to a table in the back away from the melee.

Some students crawled under the cafeteria tables in an effort to avoid the flying food. Marian and Emma were facing off against each other grabbing whatever food they could throwing it at each other. Tamara noticed LaFaye run into the room and tried to get Emma's attention. It cost her a side of mashed sliding down her face complete with butter. Emma shot an apologetic glance before standing on her chair and doing the Tarzan cheer. 'Ahhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." She laughed and reached down to grab a handful of food only to have her arm stopped by a firm hand.

"Ms. Swan, step down please and follow me." Ms. LaFaye turned and headed out the room. She passed Marian, who was stopped in midair holding a fistful of peas. "You too" She pointed to Marian. "Both of you, my office."

The other teachers and aides had managed to restore order, except at one table. Peter had a piece of cherry pie on a plate and let it soar though the air like a frisbee. It's aim was dead on at Killian's head. He ducked. The cherry pie hit Ronnie Swan in the face and neck. Ronnie had come down to the cafeteria for a packet of dressing for his salad. Killian looked up and the roar of laughter that came from his mouth disturbed the otherwise dead silence.

Ronnie's icy state caused Peter to take a step back. He thought about making a run for the door. Ronnie grabbed a napkin from the table next to him, and tried to wipe the sticky sweet red pie from his face and shirt.

Peter's eyes widened and he clenched his hands feeling sweat dripping from them. Killian looked around the room and realized just how quiet it was. La Faye marched over to stand next to Ronnie Swan and snapped loudly. "You two", she pointed to Peter and Killian. "Go with those two young ladies to my office. Now!" Hook and Peter jumped and ran after Emma and Marian.

Belle walked over to Ronnie with a stack of paper towels. She handed them to Ronnie. She leaned in to whisper ," I usually like my cherry pie ala mode. Not on a cute face." Ronnie turned red and turned around and rushed back to his office. But not before he gave the four charges of LaFaye a very pointed dirty look as he passed them.

The cafeteria workers appeared with brooms, mops, rags and buckets. Belle pointed all around the messy cafeteria that resembled a trash dump and, "This place better look spic and span before anyone, and I mean anyone, leaves." The kids all scrambled to clean up and soon the quiet was filled with soft conversations and the sound of brooms and sloshing water

The teachers stood along the exits watching the kids clean up, and making sure no one escaped. Archie Hopper made his way over to Belle. He had to work hard to stop from grinning. " Second day Belle. It wasn't until the second week till we caused this amount of havoc when we were students here."

Belle grinned back and raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't it blueberry pie back then?" Archie laughed. "Yep and to this day Ronnie says he will always hate blueberry pie. You know his hair was even longer then." Belle smiled.

* * *

Ms. Lafaye followed Killian, Marian, Peter and Emma to her office. They all walked in. She pointed to the couch and 2 chairs and said, "Sit."

Emma still had chocolate icing her hair and food stains on the front of her shirt. All four were trying hard not to laugh. Ms. LaFaye looked at them.

"Now I don't know who started this but from what I saw you four were in the thick of it. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

They looked at each other. Marian spoke up and said

"I just got caught up in the moment. Are you going to call my parents?"

Ms. Lafaye nodded and said "All parents will be notified."

Marian frowned. I am sure to be grounded she thought. Great.

Emma spoke up and said "We were just having a little fun. We honestly didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

Peter nodded. "It started as an accident. And sort of dominoed from there"

Killian spoke up. " Right mate. And honest mistake that sailed away from us."

Emma giggled. Ms. LaFaye looked at her. "Miss Swan, do you want to share."

"I'm sorry Miss LaFaye. It's just that when Killian said that I thought of the pie sailing into my dad." She giggled again.

Killian smirked. Peter coughed putting his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. Marian just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Look it was a food fight not a riot. I am sure your parents will take that into consideration. I will need to balance the punishment to fit the crime yes." La Faye said. She herself was trying very hard not to smile.

Hook and Peter were still choking back their laughter..

"Now for your punishment you have three days of working with cafeteria staff. Plus your parents will be informed. Check back here with me tomorrow before classes start for your work schedules. I hope you have all learned your lesson. It's time for your next class. Move it."

All four walked out of her office. Emma smiled at Marian, while Peter and Killian actually high fived each other. They went their separate ways after turning in the hallway with Peter and Marian heading upstairs and Killian to the south hall.

* * *

Emma headed to the rest room, as she stopped in front she turned to watch Killian. He turned around and gave her a thumbs up with a huge grin. She grinned back. She went into the rest room and tried to get the icing out of her hair. Regina found her there.

"Well Tomboy what did Ms. LaFaye do to you?"

I've got three days work with the cafeteria staff. "I'm sure daddy will have something to say to me too." She continued trying to wipe food stains off her shirt.

Peter and Marian were on their way to class and Marian looked at him.

"Well one good thing about being grounded is that I won't have to go to any country clubs functions for a while."

Are you sure that you will get grounded?" Peter laughed.

"As sure I can be. My parents are great but they don't put up with stupid stuff." Marian replied.

Peter looked at her, "Well it was pretty harmless stupid stuff. Maybe that'll work in your favor. So you don't like the country club functions? Why not?"

"I hate the country club functions because they are so for old people. Out of time. No fun really. You know, just dumb stuff. My parents might have more money than some but this rich vs. poor thing is getting real old. I can't even talk to some people around here just cause they don't make as much money as my parents do. And some of the ones off limits are cool Pete. I'm just tired of it all, you know?"

Peter looked at her nodding. "Yeah I do know. It is pretty dumb."

Emma and Regina were walking to their next class after Emma cleaned up the best she could in the rest room. Ronnie walked out of his office and called Emma over. "

Emma what punishment did Ms LaFaye give you?"

"I've got three days of work with the cafeteria staff."

"Hmmmm... That seems pretty light. I guess it's fair if she thinks so. Everyone else get the same I hope. She didn't give you special treatment?"

"No. Everyone got the same. Plus informing their parents. But you already know."

"Yes, that I do. It is pretty embarrassing to have my own daughter being escorted to out of a room like a common criminal. I am disappointed in you. I expect better of you. Well at least you will learn from this so that you won't disappoint me again. Now go to your next class."

Emma said, "Yes sir." She turned and walked away from her sister and father, walking down the hall. Neither saw the tears softly rolling down her cheeks.

Regina stood there for a few moments. She couldn't believe what her father had said. Yeah Emma was caught up in the moment, but it was just a food fight for heaven's sake she thought. She thought her dad was a little harsh with his words. Ronnie touched her arm.

"Don't you need to get to class too, Ginny?"

"Yes. Yes daddy. I'm going." Ronnie smiled at her and turned to walk back to his office.

Regina started feeling guilty about not speaking up for her sister. After all she was as guilty as Emma was. She was throwing food too. In fact practically the entire lunch room was. It really wasn't fair how Emma and the others were singled out. Well maybe she'd present that issue after she became Class President. Her mind wondered from her sister and she started planning how to win that election.

Emma walked into her advance English Lit class. A tall blond haired woman was writing on the blackboard. Emma took her seat.

Angelique Collins turned and smiled, "Hello I am Miss Collins, and you are?" Collins said in a slight Cajun accent.

"Emma Swan, I am one of the principal's daughters." Emma replied

sarcastically.

"Well I don't treat my students any differently. I guarantee that you are just normal student to me. You were in that melee in the lunchroom?" Collins asked.

"One of many but I was scapegoated with three other students because I was in the thick of things." Emma replied starting to feel better.

Mrs. Collins answered her. "Sometimes being in the thick of things is not the best position." She quirked her eyebrows at Emma and smiled.

There was something in Collin's cheerful attitude that was infectious. Emma's thoughts of disappointing her dad were slowly fading. She opened her notebook preparing to learn all about Beowolf.

* * *

Zelena rushed to get to the restroom after class ended. Jackie and the Lost Girls surrounded her Jackie looked at her, "What's the hurry Wicked Witch. Is Dorothy chasing you."

Zelena glared at her, "Maybe I was on my way to cast a spell on you!"

Jackie laughed and pointed at her, "Oh look Miss Wicked grew a pair."

Zelena began to shake, "Get the hell out of my way now!"

Mulan Tzu approached them, "Jackie, let her by. Remember the last time you and I had a fight. You looked like a puzzle with a couple of pieces missing."

Jackie decided to back off Zelena. They watched them leave. Zelena looked at her, "Would you really have badly hurt her?"

Mulan nodded, "The last time she was in the hospital for two days. She started a fight and I finished it."

Zelena looked at her, "How come you're not in youth detention?"

Mulan smiled at her, "Mr. Swan. The Dark One seems to have plenty of good friends in high places. He stepped in and so the charges were dropped."

Zelena nodded, "I heard that he helped Tamara too."

Mulan smiled, "He is a good man but you have to want to help yourself first. Look we all have problems and a friend is a good thing to have at times. Look around you there are a lot of us around here that are making changes."

Zelena nodded, "You have given me a lot to think about. I have my free period now. I was on my way to do something but I think I will go to the Quad instead."

Zelena found a spot under a cherry tree and pulled out an MP3 player and turned it on she selected a song her grandmother loved. 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' started to play. She took out her laptop and searched for MM's email on the school's server. She found it and started to type.

'Look about yesterday, you are right I am a cutter and I need a friend that won't let me do that anymore. I have so much pain in my life. My folks think that I am pretty much useless. They don't understand why I am in this lifestyle. I am not a Goth, I am an off-shoot, or at least I have tried to be, it is called Victorian. The reason I wear black is because I make my own clothes and the material is cheaper. What being a Vic is about comes down to one word - respect. Respect for others and respect for yourself. My Aunt Cassandra introduced me to it last summer. She taught me so much but I have a ways to go. I am so tired of fighting my own demons alone. Some days I just want to end it all. I know that is a mortal sin. That is the only reason I haven't done it. The cutting is a crutch that holds me in my chains. I just need a no nonsense friend that will be there when the darkness hits. Somebody that doesn't mind being seen with me. Zelena.'

She sensed some one behind her and turned it was Mulan. She had been reading as Zelena had been typing. She gave Zelena a sisterly hug, "You can have more than one friend you know."

* * *

The gym's weight room was filled with the football players. Years of use left it with the permanent smell of sweat mixed in with various after shaves.

David, Kris, Hook, Neal, Eric, Greg and the rest of the team were waiting on the coach to arrive. David was trying to make conversation with the upperclassmen. After some minor talk he went back to his friends. He turned to them, "Well that went okay."

Killian laughed, "They're juniors and seniors, we're just lowly sophomores. What did you expect?"

Kris nodded, "We're supposed to be a team remember. Anyway we are going to have to prove ourselves. So Killian, I hear that Emma isn't exactly fond of your advances?"

Killian frowned, "She was right to do what she did. I should have been more of a gentlemen and treated her with more respect. I was wrong, end of story. But I don't plan on giving up. Just on giving her space and hopefully she will give me a chance."

David laughed, "You mean be more of a loser. Look we are on the football team we should be having the babes swarming all over us."

Neal rolled his eyes, "Now I know why you don't have any dates."

David looked at him in bewilderment, "What?"

Coach Roger Leroy walked in with his assistants, "Alright choir boys, I am going to give you partner assignments for weight training. Nolan and Blanchard you are partners, you both looked pretty good out there yesterday. Jones and Cassidy you're partners."

Coach Leroy continued to call the out the pairings. He noticed that his star quarterback was trying to work out a kink in his arm muscles, "Gibson! What's the matter with your arm?"

Gibson looked at the Coach sheepishly, "I played a little pick-up game yesterday and I think I pulled something."

Coach Leroy put his hands on his hips, "You think? Go see Doc Whale and have it checked. I don't want you to make things worse. Fulton you work with Blanchard and Nolan."

The training was going well until it was time for David to spot Eric. He looked at Fulton, "Want to spot for him?"

Fulton shook his head, "I just finished doing mine. You haven't so it's your job Mr. Charming."

David stood behind the weight bench and Eric started his reps. David counted each rep until Eric finished. David took his place as Fulton spotted for him. After twenty minutes Doc Whale walked in and whispered to the Coach. The Coach looked at David and shook his head, "Nolan! Gibson has screwed up his arm for the season and since you're his backup then you take his place."

The seniors and juniors looked at him. Fulton stared at David, "Well big talker, now go out there and prove to us you have the stones."

The football team had just finished their showers everyone was laughing and joking around. Eric was trying to be friendly to David and the rest of the team. Only David was having none of it due to his close friendship with August. Eric finally tried to be different tack, "Hey that was impressive man." He said to David.

David shrugged, "Thanks but I don't need to be told how impressive I am, especially by you."

Eric looked him and pulled on his shirt, "Hey give a guy a break I'm new on the team. I'm just trying to fit in and be friendly."

David glared at him, "I'm not really interested in being friends with someone like you."

Eric glared back, "What is that supposed to mean?"

David snarled, "Oh I think you know what it means."

Eric trying to say calm. "What's is your problem with me?"

David walked away, "You know what Eric, forget it."

Eric looked at him, "No don't walk away, if you have a problem with me, spit it out. Say it..."

David continued to walk away but Eric won't let up. Eric looked at him, "SAY IT!"

David turned and pushed Eric against the wall, "Alright I don't like you okay. I don't trust you and I hate the fact that you're on this team. You're a thug and a psychopath who gets off on attacking people."

Eric broke away, "Wow you know what Dave I actually thought at least we could be civil for Gus's sake."

David moved closer. "Ok first off you have no right to call him that and second I don't like that you are even associated with him. Gus is my best friend and I don't trust you."

Eric walked away, "Really? From what I hear you haven't exactly acted like a best friend to him lately."

David walked up behind him and turns him around, "What does that mean? I've been there for him since day one you don't know what he's been through!"

Eric shook his head, "you're a possessive, pushy, and unsupportive jerk and you act like you own him."

David again shoved him against wall, "That's not true."

Eric again broke away, "Come on, constantly telling him to grow a pair and that pathetic pact."

David grabbed him again this time Neal and Greg broke them a part. David glared at Eric, "That is none of your business and you two talk about me?"

Eric nodded, "You try to make August something he isn't and he feels smothered."

David shook his head, "God I feel so sorry for your sister having a brother like you."

Eric glares at him "You leave her out of this. You act like August's whole world revolves around you when really you don't know him as well as you think you do."

David laughed mockingly, "Oh that's touching. You actually think you can teach me something about the guy I know better than anyone?"

Eric looked at him, "You think you do but you're just so clueless Dave. You know Gus said you had grown a stick up your ass but until now I had no idea how far it was in there."

David one last time shoved Eric against the wall "

Kris rushed over to them with Fulton close behind. Kris tried to pull David off, "DAVE, STOP THIS BULLSHIT NOW!"

Eric chucked has he tried to back away, "Ok now you've really crossed the line pal!"

David glared "Really, what are you gonna do about it? Mama ain't around to kiss it and make it better!"

Eric walked away but David followed him.

Eric looked back with disdain as he saw Dave continue to goad him. "You know Dave. Getting expelled to kick your sorry ass isn't worth it."

Eric gabbed his duffle bag and headed for the parking lot. The rest of the guys blocked Dave from following him.

* * *

Glenda was watching the Cheerleaders and Dance team practice. She noticed Esmeralda and Ash's routine. It a mix of Romany and Greek folk dancing. She slipped off the bleachers and tried to match their movements. Soon she is moving with them. Not perfectly but she is good. The sponsor Kathryn Midas approached her, "Why don't you join us. You are doing pretty well."

Glenda blushed, "I've never done much dancing. My dad is pretty strict when it comes to that."

Ms. Midas smiled, "Well they let you wear makeup."

Suddenly Glenda's dad approached them. He was a tall burly man with broad shoulders and thick arms. He was caring two suitcases and dropped them at her feet. "I don't allow whores to live in my house. You and your mother are gone. Don't come back. I already told your harlot mother the same thing."

He walked off and Glenda started crying, "All I wanted to do was be me. Is that so wrong?"

Willow who had been drilling the JRROTC Saber Team approached her. She looked at Glenda and then watched as her father pulled out of the parking lot, "Don't mind that throwback. When you're though with practice take your things to my car. You and your mom can stay with me until we sort this out."

Glenda nodded and dried her tears, "Well then, that settles it, let's see if Ms. Midas can teach me to dance."

* * *

After her last class of the day, which was Geometry, Emma headed to the gym for basketball practice. Tryouts had been the week before school started and she had made Varsity. Coach had told her just this morning she would be starting as the shooting guard. She was proud of that since she was only a sophomore. The other starters were all juniors or seniors. Well they were going to be until Abby Parsons got injured last Friday playing a pickup game while she was visiting family in Ridge Hollow. Now the small forward position was up for grabs. Randi Lowstein and Kara Becker were fighting it out to fill it, but honestly Emma thought the new girl had a shot too. She had surprised everyone on the first day of tryouts when she showed up to try out. She was only a sophomore, just like her, but she was taller. She was 5'9" and actually could play any of the forward positions. She could even play center if needed, but fortunately they had almost 6 foot tall Ming-cho Lei for that.

As Emma rounded the corner to turn into the locker room she stopped short as she nearly ran right into the object of her musings. The new girl looked at her as they were within inches of each other and frowned. She moved to go around Emma without a word. Emma watched as she disappeared into the doorway that led to the gymnasium. Emma shook her head wondering what her problem was as she found her locker and grabbed her practice uniform out of her backpack to change into. Marian was a few lockers down and she looked over at Emma and gave a small smile.

"That new girl is quieter than me. That's quite an accomplishment. " she said shyly.

Emma laughed loudly. "Yeah I noticed. But she's damn good on defense and we really could use that this year."

Marian nodded. She knew that even though Emma was someone she would not normally talk to, sports changed all those dynamics. Necessary evils, she thought.

"Some food fight huh?"

Marian laughed. "Yeah I guess I was getting into it. My clothes are never going to get clean."

Emma laughed as well. "Oh yeah. I feel you on that.."

Although she never looked down on the Swans; they were not rich, like the girls she ran with, but they always looked nice and she actually respected the hard work Emma always put in to basketball; she was never close to them either. That was a shame as Emma seemed like someone she would actually get on with. Not for the first time this week did she wonder how the stupid feud ever started between the Lost Girls and Vettes and why it had to continue. It seemed really stupid to her. Both girls finished changing and headed to the court together and both grabbed balls to warm up.

After 15 minutes of letting the girls shoot around, Coach blew her whistle and everyone gathered round her. The Varsity and JV practiced together so there were around 20 girls present.  
"10 laps ladies - the entire gym and no cutting corners. Now."

They all took off, all except the new girl whose name Emma really needed to find out. She looked back and saw the coach holding up ten fingers and pointing to the girls. The new girl nodded and ran after them. That was strange. Emma sped up to get towards the front of the line. As she ran past a few girls she noticed someone directly behind her. The new girl. They both passed all the others and took a lead in front side by side.

Emma glanced at her but the new girl did not look over. After eight laps, they were both still in the lead, and some of the others had fallen way behind. They started lapping the slower runners. Emma thought she should probably slow down and not use so much energy, after all they had at least an hour and half left of practice but she stayed even with the new girl, who did not even seem the least bit out of breath. She looked over at her again and this time, the girl looked at her, grinned, shot up an eyebrow and sped up. Did she just challenge me, thought Emma. She increased her pace to stay up and damnit if the girl did not sped up even more. I am going to pay dearly for this, she thought as her body started protesting.

They finally finished and Emma wanted to slump to the ground but she knew that would be the worst thing to do. So she stayed upright and lifted her arms above her head and tried to catch her breath. Ginger walked by her and smirked after looking from the new girl back to Emma. Emma decided to screw protocol and she stepped into Ginger's space.

"Hey," she shook her head toward the new girl. "What's her name."

If Ginger was surprised at Emma talking to her she had the ability to hide it. She shrugged and said, "Melody. Something." Ginger decided to push forward since she knew she and Emma would have to communicate at some level on the team. "We have a good shot at making it to finals with your shooting, my set ups and leading and Ming controlling the inside and rebounds with her height. What we need is a damn good defender and that new girl could be the answer. She is the quickest I've seen anyone in practices."

Emma nodded. "Yep. I agree. Sure would be outstanding to get to Finals."

Ginger accessed Emma. She nodded. "Let's play as a team Swan. Nothing outside matters here." She held out her hand. Emma took the peace offering and smiled.

"What happens on the basketball court... stays on the basketball court."

Ginger let out an actual laugh. At that moment the coach called for them to split into four groups to run defensive drills. Ginger nodded to Emma and grabbed Marian's arm, and walked over to Melody. She nodded at Melody and they walked to the one end. Ming joined them. Soon they were drilling against one of the other groups. Emma watched Melody and decided Ginger was right. She was their best defense player. No one scored on her and she stole the ball four times. Emma was impressed.

After practice and a hot shower, Emma was walking to her car. Marian and Ginger were in Marian's car and they actually both gave her a little wave as they pulled away. Well, damn, she thought. Maybe this stupid class war was going to end and they could put away all the stupid about it. She was absorbed in thinking about practice when she decided to take the shortcut down the alley behind Shotz brewery to get home. She made the turn and was about halfway thru the alley passing by the driveway to 1313 Mockingbird Lane when she saw three figures up to her right, off into a enclosed corner by the brewery fence.

As she looked again she just barely made out the black jeans and black sweatshirt with a colorful dragon on the front she had watched Melody leave practice in. Melody was pushed up against the fence facing two men. They looked to be about twenty or so, but Emma did not recognize either of them. She stopped her car in the middle of the alley and pulled out her phone. Although she had never seen one she knew what a mugging looked like and this sure looked like one or worse.

As she dialed 911, she shouted hoping to scare them off, but was stunned at what happened next. The two men looked to her, distracted and apparently that was all Melody needed. She took out both men kicking and punching them in what Emma would later describe as a choreographed dance of badass fighting. As she watched Melody take them down she relayed the info to 911. After she hung up she ran toward them. Both men were down, one had his eyes closed and was not moving and the other was writhing on the ground screaming bloody murder. Melody looked calm, almost peaceful standing in front of both just looking at them.

As Emma came into her view she startled and went back into her combat stance. Seeing it was Emma she relaxed. Emma was saying something to her, excitedly. She saw Emma had her phone out and hoped she had dialed the police. Emma came closer to her, still shouting. Melody held up her hand then pointed to Emma's phone. Emma stopped moving and talking and just stared. Melody was flashing what Emma assumed were signs and pointing at her ears. Holy shit. Melody was deaf. Now it all made sense. What was off to Emma before, what she could not understand. Melody was deaf and Emma was an idiot. Melody, the new girl, the awesome basketball defender, was deaf. And also was apparently Bruce Lee's niece or something cause damn she just took down two grown men and made it look like child's play.

* * *

Dave, Kris and Gus were walking to their cars in the parking lot. The three, along with Flynn Ryder, had all been best friends since forever and saw themselves as more like brothers than best friends. They were inseparable and did everything together but cracks had began to appear and that was all courtesy of Dave Nolan. Dave, who had once been a good kid, hadn't been the same since his older brother Jimmy, whom he idolized and looked up to, was killed while serving his country in Afghanistan. It had been a while but unfortunately Dave had never gotten over it.

Jimmy's death had changed the once sweet and responsible little boy for the worse and he had started lashing out at everyone. At his family and even his closest friends including his three BFF's. In his eyes everyone was the enemy but he seemed to hold a lot more resentment towards the Blanchard family, especially Eva who took a bullet for her partner but had survived and was hailed a local heroine. Dave considered this to be a hallow victory because his brother literally died for his country but it barely got acknowledged yet Eva takes a bullet to save a life and the whole town stood still.

Gus and Kris put up with Dave's behavior for as long as they could and even continued to make excuses for it but it had gotten to the point where even they'd had enough and couldn't do it anymore. Dave's showdown with Eric had become the final straw for them both.

Kris and Gus walked up to Dave clearly furious, Gus fumed, "Dave what the heck is wrong with you?"

Dave acted confused, "Excuse me?"

Gus was furious clearly wanting to throttle Dave.

"Trying to pick a fight with Eric when he was only trying to be friendly. What the heck did Eric ever do to you?"

Dave turned to Kris knowing that he was the one who talked, "Kris. Really?"

Kris nodded, "Seriously that was out of order. You realize you both could've been kicked off the team for that."

Dave turned to Gus, "Hey, did Kris tell you that not once did he have my back? Thanks for that by the way."

Gus jumped to Kris' defense, "Why should he? You were acting like a jerk."

Dave angrily explained, "Because up until a few seconds ago I thought we were all best friends."

Kris countered, "And what? Is that supposed to excuse your behavior?"

Gus added, "And you know for years I've been defending and making excuses for your behavior and enough is enough."

Dave was confused, "What does that mean?"

Just then Flynn, who'd heard about the Dave/Eric fight from Cross Country teammate Sean Herman who in turn had heard about it from his best friend Fulton, came by having overheard what was going on and attempted to diffuse the situation. Flynn had just gotten some great news that he'd just made the cross country team and had wanted to share the news to his best friends. unfortunately no-one was going be in the mood for celebrating. "What is going on here? I could hear you guys all the way from the locker room?"

Dave all of sudden started lashing out, "You know after everything I've done for you three not one of you has my back."

Flynn couldn't understand where all this pent by hatred was coming from. "That's not true we've always had your back no matter what."

Kris nodded, "Yeah so don't you dare even go there."

Gus added, "How dare you even say that to us? You know ever since Jimmy-"

Dave cut him off, "You leave him outta this. Gus you've basically traded me in for Eric."

Gus was getting annoyed "Oh stop it Dave. Lay off Eric. He's not done a darnn thing to you. You know first it was his sister Helena. You were peeved..."

Dave cut him off again, "Yeah and for good reason. She dumped my brother and broke his heart."

Gus added, "Then you had a problem with his mother."

Dave lashed out clearly still in denial about what was going on, "Why not? Everyone has been treating her like she's Wonder Woman, Princess Diana or some Savior when really what makes her so special or different from our moms. I get that she took a bullet for her partner but come on she isn't the first police woman to do that. It's not like she ended global warming or broke a Dark Curse."

Flynn tried to calm things down, "Ok guys I think we all just need to calm down."

Gus had had enough, "You know what Dave. This was the final straw for me. I've had enough of defending you, making excuses for you and fixing your messes. I'm done with you."

Dave turned to Kris and started ranting at him clearly furious with him for not having his back in the locker room, "I take it you agree with him although it wouldn't surprise me. You're practically like his little trained monkey. Wherever Gus goes you follow, whenever he says jump you go how high. It has always been like that ever since we were kids. You know I made you three. Without me you'd all be losers who no one would talk to."

Flynn glared at Dave not believing that he was going there, "DAVE!"

Gus countered coming to Kris' defense again, "You know what Dave. Stop it. Don't talk to us like that. It is just not acceptable to talk to or treat anyone like that. This was exactly what I was talking about. Your behavior is not okay and you've just proved my point."

Dave fumed, "You are supposed to be my best friends you're supposed to have my back regardless."

Kris bit back, "How can we? How are we supposed to have your back when you treat us like this and it's hard to defend you when you act this way. How can we defend you when your behavior of late has been indefensible. You know, if this is how you treat your best friends then you don't deserve to have any."

Flynn saw exactly where this was headed and called a time out before things escalated, immediately stepping in between them before things turned violent. Which clearly appeared to be the direction Dave wanted to go, "Ok guys this has gone absolutely far enough."

Gus nodded and walked away, "Oh I Agree Flynn. I'm done."

Kris agreed and walked away too, "So am I."

Dave was furious and felt betrayed that his two best friends had seemingly turned their backs on him. He continued to lash out as they walked away and tried to ignore him.

"Go on Gus walk away and go to your new best friend Eric. Just remember I'm the one who has always been there for you and had your back all these years. You see, there you go Kris. You've just proven my point. Gus said he was done with me and you followed him you are a trained monkey."

Gus was angered that Dave had started to take cheap shots at Kris and turned around and started heading for Dave, "Okay you know what. Are you serious? Who do you think you are? You..."

Kris held Gus back before things escalated again, "Forget about it ain't worth our time anymore."

Flynn called out to Kris, "Kris get Gus outta here. I'll handle this."

August got into his VW bus and drove away. Kris jumped in his Willis Jeep and headed off to Grimm's Soda Shop.

Meanwhile, Flynn was speechless and didn't know what to say. Flynn was also furious at Dave but was also attempting to reach out to him, only Dave wasn't in the mood to receive.

Dave was pacing back and forth venting about Gus and Kris, "I can't believe them. Such stupid ingrates after everything I've done for them. I can't believe that Gus traded me in for Eric and Kris didn't lift a finger to defend me and now they both think they can just ditch me like that."

Flynn attempted to calm Dave down, "Stop it now."

Dave ignored him and kept talking, "You know I'm the one who has been there for those two and they think that they can just toss me out like I was nothing. Like all these years of friendship meant nothing to them."

Flynn grabbed Dave and shook him, "That is not what they're doing. Now I said stop Dave, so STOP!"

Dave broke away from Flynn, "Hey let go of me!"

Flynn confronted Dave confused at what just happened, "Dave what the heck?"

Dave snarled, "I guess you're done with me too?"

Flynn tried to reassure Dave, "Of course not Dave. It's just that they're right. That was not the way to communicate."

Dave mocked Flynn, "Hey you know what Dr. Phil, spare me the intervention."

Flynn was confused, "Excuse me? I'm just trying to help you. There's no need to behave like this. Trying to pick locker room brawls and now dishing out cheap shots to your best friends. What the heck has gotten into you?"

Dave vented, "Excuse me? You weren't even there. Kris saw what went down and not once did he have my back. He deserves all he gets and its clear that Gus has taken Eric's side. Why are you even still standing here?"

Flynn again was confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dave fumed, "Well you're obviously on Eric's side and moved over to his camp. Mind you it's not your fault. You can't help it cause you are dating his sister. It's expected that you'd take his side."

Flynn countered, "Wow. That is not fair and who said anything about taking sides or camps? I'm not on anyone's side. Hey why don't we just calm down and grab a bite at Grimms and talk about this?"

Dave snapped, "Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about."

Flynn grabbed Dave, "Dave you're out of control and you need help."

Dave countered, "And you think a burger and fries at Grimms is going fix everything?"

Flynn answered, "No of course not. I'm just saying we need to calm things down."

Dave spat, "You know what? Save your therapy session for someone who gives a damn."

Flynn pointed out, "What are you trying to accomplish here? You know all this anger and lashing out at everyone is not going to bring Jimmy back."

Dave was insulted, "How dare you? You know what? Forget you Flynn."

Dave walked away

Flynn called out, "You know what? That is not fair Dave. I'm just trying to help you and be supportive."

Dave called back, "I KNOW. YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!"

Dave got into his car, began whacking the dashboard a few times out of anger and gunned the motor and burned rubber out of the parking lot. Flynn was left speechless and all alone in the parking lot. Flynn knew that Dave was heading for a fall and from then on made it his mission to save him from himself.

* * *

Regina went to the dining room to set the table. Emma was coming from basketball practice and so she had started dinner. She found Henry doing his homework and shook her head. Henry looked up, "what?"

"Can't you do that upstairs in your bedroom. You do have a desk you know." Regina teased.

"I use my desk for important stuff." Henry laughed.

"Since when are comic books considered important? You know there's more to life than the Avengers. Tomorrow after school you're going to clean up that desk and do your homework there." Regina declared.

"You know Ginny that I think of you and Emma has my mini- moms but only dad can tell me what to do." Henry replied.

"Kid, I am your older and wiser sister. I can make your life miserable, so tomorrow clean that desk off and clean that room." Regina laughed.

"Ok I will try my best. But my comics are important." Henry said sticking out his tongue. "At least Emma agrees with me on that."

"Well the only thing they are good for to me is kindling, so clean them up." Regina laughed.

The phone buzzed in her pocket so Regina picked it up. She looked at the ID and saw it was Emma. "Hey Emma. Shouldn't you be home by now. Dinner is almost ready. Basketball practice was over at..." Regina stopped talking as she heard a breathless Emma interrupt her.

"What do you mean you are going to be late cause you have to talk to the cops?"


End file.
